The life of the young
by dasnai
Summary: Prequel to A journey through dating. Taking you back 8 years of drama, secrets and college life fun.
1. chapter 1

_Eight_ _years ago_...

It is move in day at Konoha University. The campus was packed with students and their parents kissing them goodbye. There were fliers up on different clubs and organizations that the students can join, along with the freshmen campus block party. The weather was warm, but it will certainly heat up as time goes on. As time went on, you saw less parents until only students were left. It was now 6:00 in the afternoon and the block party starts at 8:00pm.

Sakura was still unpacking her belongings in her room. Her and Hinata agreed to be roommates. Their room was larger then most freshmen. They had their own onsuites, a full kitchen, a living room and an guest bathroom. They even had a spare room. That took a lot of persuasion on Sakura's part to have a spare room. It was like having their own apartment on campus. She continues to put things up until she hears a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hinata peeks her head into the room, but was pushed aside by Ino.

"Oh my god. I hate you two. Look at this room. I got fucking screwed at my campus. I am transferring here."

"For a room? Seriously, Ino?" Sakura continues to unpack. Hinata sits on the bed.

"Whatever. There is a block party tonight. It isn't far from here either." Hinata starts to play with her shirt.

"I..I don't know, Ino. We just got here. I think I am going to to.." Ino cuts Hinata off.

"Oh come on, Hinata. I swear you can be lame sometimes. Come on. Shit." Sakura finished unpacking.

"I'm in. We are eighteen years old. We need to enjoy ourselves." Ino nods.

"Okay. I..I am in. But we can't stay out too late. We got to study." Ino and Sakura tsk.

"It is the freaking weekend. Who the hell studies on the weekend?" Sakura points to Hinata. Hinata begins to turn red from embarrassment.

"Girl, you will never get laid doing that. Hell even get a man. Your pussy will just dry up. You will stay a virgin and have cats." Sakura turns red.

"Wait, don't fucking tell me. You both are virgins. Sakura really? You were throwing your pussy at Sasuke all senior year and nothing?" Sakura shook her head. "Shit. You both are going to get laid before we graduate college. Now, let's get fucking hot. We going to turn heads tonight, bitches." Ino stands and walks out the room. Sakura and Hinata sigh.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke was folding his clothes in his drawer. His room mate hasn't arrived yet, so he had the suite to himself. There was a knock on the door. He walks over to open it. He sees Kiba, Naruto and Shino.

"Holy shit, you don't have a roommate yet. I say let's have a party here." Sasuke hold his hand out.

"The hell. No. I didn't invite any of you assholes in here anyways." Kiba tsk. Pushing him to move. He had help from Naruto to move Sasuke aside.

"Fuck you, man. We here to get you to go out to the party tonight. There are going to be hot girls everywhere. You heard. I am going to dick down someone." Naruto shook his head.

"You better make sure it's a chick." Naruto laughed out. Kiba smacks him. "Remember last time. Dude had bigger balls then me."

"Shut it. I was fucked up. He was shaped like a chick. God. You won't let that go." Naruto shook his head.

"It was a fucking dude. How can I let that go." He laughed again and Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever, you getting laid soon, virgin boy. That is my plan." Shino looked at Naruto and shrug. Sasuke spoke.

"He claims he is waiting for Mrs. Right. Haha.. I am with Kiba. You the only one left who is still a virgin. You let Choji and Lee beat you. They both met girls." Naruto sighs.

"Look, I want what they have. They are dating those girls and love... " Kiba slaps his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Don't say that word. The fuck man." Sasuke nods in agreement.

"I agree with Kiba. Fuck that "L" shit. It is all about getting in there and kicking the bitch out. Also, remember the rules. Don't give the A game to anyone. That is straight commitment shit there. We are not about that stuff. Though, you got to bang someone to know the difference." Kiba nods.

"Rule number two, no overnight stays. Get her in, get your nut and kick the hoe out." Kiba stated. Shino shook his head.

"I am going to study a little before getting ready. Call me when you guys are ready." He walks away. Kiba just shrugs. Sasuke turns to Kiba and points at him.

"How the hell you know about this party? You don't even go here." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Duh, Ino talks. She finds out everything. She don't go here either. She is very resourceful. "Sasuke side glanced him.

"You slept with Ino?" Kiba shrugs.

"Yeah, so what? We agreed to it. It was a mutual thing." Naruto comes up to the side of him.

"Really? She is one of our friends." Kiba laughed while walking towards the door.

"Yeah, but it is worth it at times. You will find out virgin boy. Now, let's get ready. The party starts in two hours."

oooooooooooooooo

The party was packed. The music was loud and alcohol was lined up. Drugs were hidden and the smell of weed was out. No adults or supervision. They can do whatever they please, as long as they stay within the perimeter. Ino, Sakura and Hinata walked the campus looking at all the clubs and organizations. They were receiving a few whistles here and there. Ino was dressed in a deep purple halter top with her belly showing and a white mini skirt. She had on purple and white sandals to match. Her hair was pulled up high. Sakura was in something similar, but red. Her shirt crossed in the front and tied in the back. Her hair was down, except for a few pieces pulled back. Hinata was somewhat conservative. She had on a light purple blouse that showed her belly some and white capris. She wore a cardigan to cover up. Her hair was down and straight. The girls continue to walk until they saw familiar faces.

"Hello Ladies. Now, don't you look nice. Even you, Ino." Kiba smirks. Ino just glares. Sakura stares at Sasuke trying to catch his eye.

"Umm..Sasuke, do you want to..get something to drink." He turns to look at Sakura. He looks her over a moment before shrugging his shoulders. They begin to walk away, before Naruto yells that he is coming too. Kiba and Ino already wonder off, Shino went to the bug organization, so that left Naruto and Hinata. Hinata followed behind Naruto. Sasuke broke the awkward silence.

"So, what you guys want to drink?" Sakura points to the gin bottle. Sasuke nods and grab the bottle filling four cups only one fourth way before adding juice. Hinata and Sakura faces scrunch up from the taste. Naruto and Sasuke laughed. They continue to walk the campus. They started to check out the organizations and clubs. Sakura was thinking about the Med club. Hinata had her eyes on the pre law and politics club. Sasuke had his eyes only on the female members if each cluband Naruto decided he would join the design club. Sakura eyed Sasuke every so often, but he continued to look straight.

"Sasuke, is everything okay?" He just nods.

"Why do you ask, Sakura. Are you not having a good time?" She smiles and nods.

"I am. It is just you..you seem to be elsewhere." He just shrugs. There was laughter behind them. Sasuke and Sakura both stop to see Naruto and Hinata talking. Well, it was more Naruto being very animated then Hinata. They both turned back and continue to walk. They were stopped by an older student. _'Fresh meat.'_

"Hey guys come over. We got some good stuff for you to try." Sasuke and Naruto walked in front of the girls in a protective stance. The older guy pulls out a bag of weed. Hinata eyes widen. He begins to roll up a blunt and gave it to Sasuke to puff and pass. Naruto took a puff and passed to Sakura. She cough a few times and giggled. Hinata shook her head no. So, Sakura blew the fumes in Hinata nose. Sasuke watched with excitement. He slightly felt aroused at the thought of two girls. Naruto was excited, also. The older student smirk and gave them the small bag of weed to go. Sasuke hid it in his pocket. Sakura and Hinata begin to giggle more as time went on. The combination of the weed and alcohol had them loose and free. Sasuke smirks.

"Umm.. do you guys want to go back to the room and polish this off." Sakura nods. Everyone started to walk back to Sasuke dorm, before Naruto spoke and said his dorm was closer. They all head into Naruto's dorm. His room was slightly larger and Sasuke felt a tinge of jealousy bubble up. Everyone sat on the floor surrounded by pillows. Sasuke takes a long drag on the blunt before passing to Sakura. She then lean into Hinata and blowed. Naruto stared. _'Oh god. This is so fucking hot. No. This is Sakura and Hinata. Fuck it makeout, please.'_ Sakura hands were over Hinata's mouth and nose. Hinata grabs Sakura's thighs for support. Naruto felt his meat pleading for release. Hinata exhales some and relaxed. Sakura giggles at her.

"How are you...feeling Hinata?" Sakura leans in and started to curl some of Hinata's locks. Hinata closes her eyes and enjoy the soothing feeling. Her hands still on Sakura thighs. Sakura body starts to warm up. She started to feel slightly wet and aroused. No one heard the zipper or the grunt on the other side of the room. Sakura and Hinata were zoned out and Sasuke was staring. ' _Makeout. Just rub her thigh a little higher, Hinata.'_ He could feel the tightness in his pants becoming unbearable. Hinata finally spoke.

"Mmm..I feel relax and umm.. slightly warm." Sakura smiles and Sasuke smirked. He was ready to start something.

"Well, okay. This is so fucking sexy. Not sure what was in that weed, but I don't care. I'm fucking aroused and Naruto is...the fuck man." The girls frozed and turned to Naruto. Naruto was masturbating openly. Naruto opens his eyes and look around before looking down.

"Oh shit. How you guys get in here?" Sakura eyes stayed wide. _'Holy shit, Naruto. I didn't know you were packing this_ _much. Impressive._ ' Hinata blushed. _'Oh my god. That looks like it would hurt a lot._ _He has a monster there.'_ Sasuke stood up.

"We were always here. Put that shit away." Naruto hurriedly and put his manhood in his pants. "I loss my buzz and arousal. Shit. That was gross." Hinata and Sakura both blushed. Sakura stood up grabbing Hinata's hand.

"I think we are going to go. Bye." She dragged a red Hinata out. A few feet away from the build Sakura turned to Hinata. "Oh my fucking god. There was no way you could miss that shit. It was huge." Hinata shook her head. They made their way back to their dorm room. Inside they could hear moaning and grunting in the spare room. Sakura and Hinata went to their rooms and plugged their ears. It was going to be a long night and not the one they hoped for.

oooooooooooooooo

Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months went by since that event in Naruto's dorm room. Classes have already started and Sakura was sitting in her biology class bored this afternoon. She was listening and taking notes, but she was bored. She already knew majority of the information given, because she took advance biology back in highschool. The class felt like a waste of her valuable time. She sighs.

Her phone begin to buzz. She text Sasuke over hour ago and Ino. She just assumed they were in class. She check her messages to see it was Naruto. He has been apologizing all month for what happened. She forgave him a long time ago. He just won't let up. He offered to take her to breakfast, lunch and dinner off campus. You really can't get mad if she go, who the hell turns down free meals. She checks the message and yet again another apology. He really have nothing to apologize for. He has an massive size dick. Yet, he is still a virgin? That thought fascinated her. She can't imagine him being one, considering who he hangs with. Whoever he finally lay with will be thrilled. He just have to learn some techniques. If only Hinata still liked him. Though, one can't be too sure. Hinata does still blushes a lot and slightly stutter some around him. She receives another message. This time it is Sasuke. She smiles.

Sasuke 11:10pm: "Hey, I was in class. I am heading to the cafe. Do you want me to grab you something?" She smiled from ear to ear. Ever since that night, Sasuke and her have been texting each other nonstop. She may have her chance. She isn't going to let this go either.

Sakura 11:12pm:"That would be nice. Whatever you pick is fine. I will meet you after class finishes."

Sasuke 11:14pm:"Cool, see you soon."

She don't know what happened, but she feel as though this could be the start of something. Though, she did get an warning from Ino and Hinata about him. She doesn't even care. He would never treat her like he did the other girls. They have been friends for so long. She heard the rumors. He is a liar, cheater and sleeps around a lot. Not really a good guy. She seen the heartache and the fights. He walks it off like nothing happened. She refuse to take any advance from Ino or Hinata. Ino is sleeping with Kiba for godsakes. They are in some open relationship. She could never understand that concept or phantom the idea of it. It just seemed like a joke to her. No feelings attached. Who could even consider doing that? She hears the bell ring drawing her out of her thoughts. She pack up her books and left the classroom. She walks to the cafe.

Along the way she sees Hinata speaking to an older male.He may have been a year ahead of them. ' _Well_ , _he is super_ _cute.'_ She decided she will ask her about him later. They seemed engrossed in whatever their conversation was. Hinata eyes lit up like a Christmas tree at his every word. _'I guess_ _that crush on Naruto really is gone.'_ She continues to walk until she reached the cafe. Sasuke was standing there waiting. She smiles as she approached him.

"Hey. I hope I didn't make you wait long?" She finally reached him and took the lunch he picked out for her.

"No. I had to get through that long line. It was a pain. Who knew that chicken tenders would create a war in the cafeteria." They both laughed as they walked away.

"Sasuke, I was wondering if you could get Naruto to stop with the apologies. He is fine. I am over the incident." Sasuke nods.

"Yeah, he has been driving me crazy too. He is lucky we cool. I would of beat the hell out of him by now. I still might." Sakura giggled.

"Sasuke, where are we headed?" He pointed to the tree and she smiles. He pulls out a basket with a blanket in it.

"This is nice." He smirks.

"I can be nice at times. I am not always an asshole."

"Well, that's a relief. So, how was class?" He begins to eat.

"A real bore. I knew most of the information. I am really ready to start my major classes."

"I agree, who would of thought college would be this easy." She hears a laugh on the other side of the tree.

"That is what you think? Well, let's switch classes. Such a drag." Sakura lean over to see Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, I didn't know you go here." Sakura stated.

"I don't. I am just wasting time here." Sasuke eyebrows arched.

"Well, why are you here?"

"The clouds on this side is better to look at. As I said before, wasting time. At least until.." There was a booming voice that came through.

"Shika, If you don't bring your lazy narrow ass down here now, I will.." Shikamaru interrupt her.

"Alright woman. Well, thats my cue to leave." He stands and slowly walks down towards the young woman below. She just looked at him a moment before walking away. Sasuke and Sakura laughed.

"Well, it seems Temari doesn't like to wait." Sasuke shook his head.

"She doesn't like a lot of things, but she is cool people." Sakura nods.

"Did you hear about the frat party, tonight? Are you going to go? I believe they are coming out with their new line of recruits." Sasuke shrug.

"I guess so. You want to go together?" Sakura was over the moon. Sasuke invited her to an party. It was a big thing.

"That would be fun. I will see you tonight." The both of them stood. He walked her to her next class before heading to his. She couldn't wait for tonight.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke walked over and picked Sakura up for the party. They went to the first frat house together and lost each other in the crowd, but someway he found her. They continue to party until they bumped into a familiar face.

"Hinata?" Hinata turns red.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was invited by David. He just came out with this group." Sakura smiles and squeal in excitement. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura threw lots of questions at her.

"Umm.. let's talk after the party, Sakura." Naruto walked up to them smiling.

"Hey guys. This party is fucking crazy. I just came from the kitchen and half naked chicks are all through there." Sasuke arched his eyebrows.

"Really? Hmm... I'll be in the kitchen." Naruto smacked him on the back. "I think we all should be in there." Sakura walks with Sasuke into the kitchen. Hinata followed.

There were two girls on the tables in the middle. Their shirts were off, but bra still on. The guys sprinkle salt in their navel and Tequila shots were lined up with lemon or lime on the side. One guy leaned in quickly licking the salt and taking the shot. He placed the lime in his mouth and spitting it out. Another guy did the same, but her kissed around the female's navel, before licking the salt seductively out her belly button. The guys all howl in the kitchen. The ring leader yelled "Switch!!" The guys were on the table and the girls did the same thing to them. "Who's next?" Sakura and Hinata looked around before he pointed to them. Hinata shook her head immediately. Sasuke grabbed Sakura hand and pulled her forward.

"Sasuke, I...don't know about this?"

"Heyyy... relax. It will be fun. Drink this shot of tequila." She takes the shot and he lifts her on the table.

"Here. One more shot to relax." She nods and throws it back. She looks up to see Hinata and Naruto waving. She takes her shirt off and lays down. The guys are whistling. She starts to feel warm and tingling. She isn't sure if it is the two shots or Sasuke hands on her belly putting salt in her navel. He leans into her ear and whispers.

"Are you ready?" She swallows. _'God, why are you doing this?'_ She nods before responding, "Yes." He smirks leaning in and licking around her navel. He kisses her belly and lifts up down the shot and placed the lime in his mouth. The guys are yelling again. She turns to see Naruto handing a shot of tequila to Hinata. Sasuke takes his shirt off and hands her shirt to her. They switched places. ' _Oh my god. He is so hot. I am able to lick his navel.'_ She does the same as Sasuke did to her. She starts to giggle and ran to Hinata.

"Oh god Hinata. You have to do it. It is so fun." Hinata only smiled before she was dragged towards the table by Naruto. Naruto reaches down lifting her up on the table.

"You ready Hinata?" She giggles and takes her shirt off. Naruto stares for a moment. _'Holy shit.'_ Sakura laughed. She knew Hinata was a little heavy chested and it would of shocked Naruto, but he literally stared at her breast. "Let's do this, Naruto." One guy fisted bumped Naruto. He did as he saw the other guys do. Hinata did the same. Naruto turns around and Hinata hopped on his back. He lifts her off the table and carries her to Sasuke and Sakura.

"That shit was crazy. What next?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was leaning on the wall as Sakura leaned her body on him. She was feeling good, but didn't want to leave yet. She can hear Hinata giggling on Naruto's back.

"You want to do shot glass roulette?" He points to the table full with people. Sakura nods.

"Sasuke, I'm down. Hinata, you in girl?" She gave a thumbs up. They all walked to the table. They watched as the wheel spins and lands on someone. As it lands, the individual took a shot of choice. They all agreed on Tequila. They got around the table with other students and watch it spin. It landed on Naruto and Sauske equally three times and Sakura and Hinata twice. After that game, they all agreed to end the night.

oooooooooooooooo

Sasuke and Naruto agreed to walked Sakura and Hinata to their dorm and made sure they got in safely.

"Sasuke, tonight was crazy. I have never done any of this before." He laughed and turned to Sakura.

"Naruto and I, used to party all the time. Don't worry, keep hanging with us and you two will be pros." Naruto laughed then. He was still carrying Hinata on his back.

"Hell yeah. You two can even be wing women for me." Hinata giggles.

"I am so in for that." Sakura giggled.

"Hinata, you are so drunk. You have no idea what you are agreeing to." Hinata pushes off Naruto's back to stand.

"I do too. Naruto, I will help you bang those girls, hoes, whores, sluts or whatever you need. I am here!" She points two thumbs to her chest. Naruto walked over and pats her head.

"Hell, yeah. Hinata is my wing woman." They high five each other.

Sasuke shook his head. "Wow. You two. Wow." They reached the girls dorm room. Naruto walks Hinata in first.

"Sasuke tonight was great."

"It was. Oh, there is this club I want to go to in like a few months. Do you want to go? Maybe be my wing woman?" Sakura smiled, but it never reached her eyes. "Joking." She slightly laughed.

"I would love to go. No wing woman stuff though." He nods. She leans in and kissed him softly on the corner of his lip. His eyes widen in surprise. "Goodnight, Sasuke." She walks in her dorm room as Naruto came out. Naruto points between the two.

"Umm.. did I just see that?" Sasuke nods. Naruto begin to walk slowly.

"Soo... you two..are together or something." Sasuke shrug.

"I enjoy spending time with her, but you know how I am. She deserves better. I wouldn't be loyal to her at all." Naruto agreed. Sasuke and relationships do not mix. The longest relationship he had lasted a month, before he slept with his girlfriend best friend. He knows he cares for Sakura, but he is afraid their situation will get very messy if they got involved.

"Okay. Good. I was going to say something. I don't want hrr hurt, because of you. Otherwise, I will beat your ass.."

"I understand and agree. On another note, what's up with you and Hinata? You couldn't put her down after taking that shot off her belly." Naruto paused a moment.

"What? Nothing. She isn't even my type. We are just friends, younknow." Sasuke tsk.

"You don't even know your type to know. She is cute and a female. She is any straight male's type."

"Don't say that about her. I mean she is cute, but I don't know. I can't see it. I mean, I was shocked to see she had breast. I thought she had no figure. You remember the jacket. So to see her like that was surprising."

"She has an nice rack, indeed. Just be honest, you don't know what you like yet. That is why I am here to help you get laid." Naruto hit him.

"Stop that shit. I am.." Sasuke punch him back.

"I don't care. Shut it with that shit. You are fucking 18 now and a virgin still. You are getting laid. You hear me. Why not let it be with a close friend like her." Naruto rolled his eyes. They reached his dorm first and they said their goodbyes. Sasuke reaches his door to see his brother. _'What does he want?'_

"Sasuke."

"Itachi. What do you want? Why are you here?" They entered into Sasuke's living room.

"Well, nice to see you too. Anyways, I got a document here for you to read." He gives Sasuke the document. He reads over it and he almost dropped it.

"Marriage? I am not marrying anyone. Fuck that. Tell them no."

"No need. It seems that Jiraiya already took the offer."

"What? How old is this female? He is old."

"Well, I believe she is a year or two older than you. Anyways, Jiraiya responded for Naruto."

"What? He can't do that. Naruto is a grown man. He has the right to make his own decisions.

"Well, he wasn't 18 until a few weeks ago. So, he married him off. I am not saying what he did was right, but it was a decision made." Itachi leans on the wall. Rubbing his temples.

"Ugh. Does Naruto know? Itachi shook his head.

"No, but now that he is 18, he will know soon. Very soon." Sasuke only sigh. _'This isn't going to end well at all.'_

Little did they know soon would be that night.

ooooooooooooooo

Well, there you have it. There is the start of the development of Sakura and Sasuke. Not much drama, yet. But it is coming. You now get where Mika comes in on this side. Stay tune.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months have gone by. Sasuke felt pretty bad for Naruto. He hasn't seen him for the past two months and the current month. It isn't his place to ask about what is going on concerning that situation. He just hope things get better. Speaking on things getting better, Sakura and him were coming along fine. Actually, they slept together. He didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. They were both drunk and horny. She pretended things were cool afterwards, but he knows her for far too long. He knows she wants to talk about it. He just can't. He avoid the conversation about that night with her a number of times. He knew he would need to discuss it eventually.

He can say that he gave her the A game. No doubt about it. He broke his own code. But he didn't want her first time ruin either. He may be an asshole, but he does have feelings. He isn't an complete ass. He felt so guilty about the whole situation. Maybe one day he will open himself up and step out his shell to date. Not just date multiple women, but seriously date one woman only. Just not now. He likes how things are and would like to keep it this way.

ooooooooooooooo

Sakura was feeling some kind of way about what went down. Sasuke hasn't even tried to bring it up and she needed someone to talk to. Hinata was on the couch watching T.V. with David. It seems her and David started spending a lot more time together after the concert they saw together. She walks into the room and sighs. She knew Hinata would not let that go.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Sakura looked at Hinata before turning to David. He knew his cue.

"Hina, I will see you later." He lean in and kissed her forehead before leaving. He leaves their dorm. Hinata smiles as he left. She turns back to Sakura with concern.

"What is going on with you? You have been acting strange lately."

"Umm...well, I slept with Sasuke and we haven't discuss or talked about it." Hinata eyes widen.

"What? When? Oh my god. Are you serious?"

"A couple months back. You remember that night Naruto and Sasuke walked us home from the party. Naruto and you crashed in the living room. Sasuke took me to bed, literally. "

"Whoa. How was it? Was it painful. Did you bleed a lot?"

"Hinata it was painful, but afterwards it felt so good. He was gentle with me. I really enjoyed it. Not a lot of blood. Mostly spotting. Now, recently we were hanging out and he act as if I am some sort of disease. He won't even touch me."

"Oh wow. He won't even talk about it? Hmm.. well don't force it. Just be careful. You know his track record."

"I know. I don't regret it. I waited for years to be with him like that. I am just a little disappointed."

"Well, don't be. Things happen for a reason. David's friend, Adam, likes you. Just keep that in mind. Otherwise, don't stress it too much. Sasuke will come around, hopefully." Sakura hugged her.

"David is a lucky guy." Hinata giggles.

"We ...are just friends." Sakura nudged her.

"Sure for now anyways." They laughed. "Love you girl."

"You too." They snuggle up on the couch together to watch a movie.

oooooooooooooooo

Naruto was in hell. He was married and was freaking out. He hasn't seen any of his friends for months. His wife keeps him on a tight leash on him. He couldn't hang out with his boys and enjoy himself without her calling every 5 minutes. It was school and back to his room, where she waited.

Second semester of freshman year she talked him into getting an apartment off campus. She never cooked nor clean. There were new shopping bags almost every day. She started to check his phone after she saw a text from Sakura and Hinata one day. She would wash his clothes only to check and make sure nothing was in them or to smell for any feminine perfume. She was clingy and accused him of cheating on multiple occassions. He hated her. He never thought he would hate anyone as much as he did her. He did find a loophole when dealing with his phone and clothes. He would bring a change of clothing when he say Sakura or Hinata and deleted messages immediately after responding. This goes for all calls too. He is at his desk now trying to study. She wants sex. She tells him practice makes perfect. She was his first and he regrets it everyday.

"Naruto, dear stop studying and let's practice again. You know practice makes perfect and you are getting better." Being a male, sex is something to be ready to go for, but for him it was a chore. He enjoyed when he reaches his climax, but being with Mika was not something he particularly found pleasant.

"Mika, I really need to study. I have an exam tomorrow." She huffed.

"Are you really turning down sex with me?" He sighs.

"No. I...okay. Let's do it." He stood up and started to unbutton his jeans. She smiles and watches. She takes off her clothes and falls to her knees and helps him out his boxers. He was not stimulated at all. How could he, when he doesn't find her attractive. In the beginning, he thought she was very appealing. That was in the beginning, until he got to know her.

"Naruto, sweetie you should be excited already. I am naked and hot. Don't worry, I can help with that." She begins to rub his dick. She places ky on her hands to help stimulate him. She told him she doesn't like to suck dick much, because of the precum taste. Naruto stood there and tried to imagine the last porno he watched. With that in mind, he continue to focus on it until he finished. You can hear her loud screams throughout the room. When they finished he ran to shower. He had to wash her off. They never had unprotective sex. That was one thing he refused to do with her. He didn't know her well and didn't trust her enough to have unprotective sex.

He finished washing and comes out to dressed and study again.

"Naruto, that was..different. So, not like you. It was actually really good. I am impressed. The first month or two were bad, but you have improved tremendously. What got into you? What were you thinking about?" He shrug.

"I don't know. I must of been really horny." It was a lie. He just wanted to finish and the porno he was thinking about was really hot.

"Well, you keep that up. Wow. So good." He had to remind himself not to do it that way again. He is trying to get rid of her. Not keep her. After awhile, he really started to see how vindictive she really was.

oooooooooooo

Second semester freshman year seemed to have flown by to Sakura. She could not believe she will be starting her sophomore year this coming August. They are finally finishing up their last week as freshmen. Sasuke and her are finally having alone time at his dorm. They are seating down watching television.

"Sasuke, thanks for inviting me over."

"Sure."

"This is nice." She leans into his side more and places a hand on his thigh. It has been months since the first time they had sex. They haven't talk about it nor even came close to doing it again. _'Why is he holding back? We already did it.Time to get what I want.'_ She begins to rub on his thigh. She felt him shift away from her some. She moves closer to him. He gets up stating he needs to get some popcorn. She only pouted as he moved away.

Sasuke stood at the microwave as he waits on the popcorn. _'Ugh. I can't do that with her again. I gave her the A game. Huge mistake on my part. I am not ready for what she wants. I need to tell her."_ He was within his thoughts so much, that he didn't feel a hand on his waist going down to his cock. He felt a warm sensation and snapped back to reality.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" She smiles as she turns him around to face her and blocks him in.

"What does it look like?" She said lowly. He started to feel warmer. He knew this was not good. She lifts her hands up to his face. Caressing his cheeks and then his lips. She lowers him down to her lips. The kiss started off slowly, but increased into a fireball of passion. He lifts her up on the counter next to the microwave. His hands slower went up her thighs. She begins to unbotton her shirt and then his. She kisses him on his neck and shoulder. He grunts. He parts her legs with his hands. She moans in his ear. He shook his head and steps away.

"You don't want to do this, Sakura. I can't give you want you want." She stops. She looks down for a moment in thought. _'He can't give me want I want? What does he mean? He can, he just need to let it happen."_ She reaches for him to come closer. "You can Sasuke, just let go and let it happen. Open up and be with me. We already done it. I don't see the problem." He grabbed her hands and held them.

"Sakura, I can't. I love my lifestyle and how things are. Why are you pushing for something that I can't give?"

"Sasuke, you aren't even trying. You will never be happy, if you don't try. Please." He sighs. She is right. He knows it, but at the same time, he knew this would not end well for either of them. He knows his tendencies. I guess you have to live and learn.

"I can't. You should leave, now."

"But Sasuke you not even.." He cut her off.

"Leave." He is on his last source of restraint before taking her over the counter. She slides off the counter and straightens herself up. She picks her things up and walks out of the dorm crying. He pulls out his phone and calls a familiar number. "Hey Saya, what are you up to? Can you come over? Okay. See you soon, babe." He hangs up and places his phone on the counter. "I am sorry, Sakura."

ooooooooooooooo

Okay. Chapter 3 of the prequel done. I hope this is helping to clear some things up. Things are going to pick up. They are heading into sophomore year of college.


	4. Chapter 4

It was sophomore year for the four friends. Naruto and Sasuke were now roommates. Naruto decided he could not take it anymore and kicked his "Wife" out. She lied and cheated on him. He haven't told any of his friends, yet. He doesn't care at this point and doesn't want to either. The last straw was the fake pregnancy and the random guy in their bed. He went home to see the house in a mess and her in bed with another man. He kicked the guy and her out. He let her back in this last time, because she claimed she was pregnant with his child. It went on for a month until he caught her drinking and sucking a males dick. She told him she didn't do that kind of thing when he asked her to suck him off last year. He remembers that day vividly. That's when he was officially done.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto throws his bags on the floor near his apartment door. He noticed two pairs of shoes by the door. One of them were a male and not his size. He walks down the hall quietly and hears grunts and moans coming from the bedroom. He opens the door to see Mika on the floor sucking some strange male's dick. There were bottles of alcohol everywhere. She was rubbing her clit as she sucks._

 _"WHAT THE FUCK? GET THE FUCK OUT MY HOUSE." The male stood up angry._

 _"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Naruto stepped forward._

 _"I'M THE OWNER OF THIS HOUSE AND THAT IS MY WIFE WHO IS SUCKING YOUR DICK."The male stood still._

 _"WIFE? YOU FUCKING MARRIED? OH HELL NAW, YOU MARRIED. FUCKING BITCH. I AM OUT." He grabbed his clothes and ran out the apartment._

 _"GET THE FUCK OUT MIKA." She huffed._

 _"NO. THIS IS MY HOME TOO. WHAT ABOUT OUR BABY?"_ She begins to rub her belly.

 _"WHAT FUCKING BABY?" He picks up the bottle of alcohol. "You fucking drinking and sucking dick. You not supposed to drink while pregnant, but you are. You said you didn't suck dick, but you are. So you are...getting the fuck out my house."_ She shook her head.

 _"Naruto, baby..you can't mean that. I will suck you off. Just relax." She stood up trying to calm him and touch his lower region._ He moves her hand.

 _"Get out, Mika. You cheated. You lied that you were pregnant and you doing all this in my home. You so fucking disrespectful. I wanted a divorce when I met you and I still want a divorce._ _I will send you the papers. Now, get the fuck out my house, you nasty ass bitch." Mika started to cry. She_ _packed her things up and left crying._

 _Flashback ends_

It has been a week since he last saw Mika. He was heading to class when he saw " _Her_ " again. He sighs.

"What do you want Mika?" Her arms were folded across her chest.

"You. Let's start over." He shook his head and continues to walk. She grabbed him and he snatched his arm away.

"We are done. Over. I already started the divorce process. You hear me. Now, leave me alone." He begins to walk again only to see Sakura heading towards him. _'Shit._

"Heyyyy...Naruto it is good to see you. It's been a long time." Mika came up and links their arm. Sakura eyes widen slightly. "Well, someone got themselves a cute girlfriend." Mika was about to speak, but Naruto interrupted.

"Umm...yeah.. Well, we got to go.Talk to you later." He drags Mika with him. Once out of sight and earshot from anyone he spoke. "You have to go, now." She pouted.

"Fine, but this isn't over. If I can't have you, no one can. You will never be happy. Never." She stormed off. He sighs. A week later he went to her family asking for a divorce. They happily said yes and they will work on it. He just hopes that is true. He doesn't know what to do. He went to his grandfather finally and spoke to him about divorcing. He told him it is binding and hard to break, but will see what he could do. He just wants out. He needs his freedom.

oooooooooooooo

Sakura stood there watching Naruto and his "girlfriend" walk away. _'Well, that was rude. No introductions or anything._ _I wonder if Sasuke knows anything.'_

She walks to the cafe where she sees Hinata and David holding hands. _'When did they get together?'_ She really needs to keep up with her friends. Speaking of friends they need to do another girls night. The last girl night sucked. Ino yet again got them kicked out another club. This time it was an actual fight that she started. She can't go anywhere without her causing trouble.

"Hey, Sakura!" She looks up to see Adam.

"Oh, Hi. How are you?" She smiles.

"I am well. I just got out class. How about you?" He slows his pace to walk with her.

"I just came from cafe. I saw David and Hinata, holding hands. When did that happened?" He laughed.

"That happened over the summer. He couldn't stop talking about her. So, I pushed him to ask her out. He did and well there you have it." He smirks.

"Well, she looks very happy." He nods.

"Yes. He is crazy about her. He can be a dork at times, but hey. It is what it is." She laughed.

"I guess so." Sasuke walks up to them.

"Hey, Sakura. Who's your friend?"

"This is Adam. Adam this my childhood friend, Sasuke." They shook hands.

"So, How do you know Sakura?"

"We met last year at the frat party. I am David's friend."

"David..David..oh Hinata's friend. Gotcha."

Adam nods.

"Actually, they are dating now, Sasuke. Ekkk. I have to catch up with her on it." She squealed. Adamed laughed and Sasuke shook his head. Adam looked at his watch.

"Well, I got to head to class. Catch you later, Sakura. Nice meeting you Sasuke. Bye." They waved at him.

"So, you talking to Adam from the bible now?" Sakura glared at him.

"Are we jealous? No. I am not. I am still available." Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever. Where are you headed?" She looked at him like he grew a third head.

"Umm..to my room. Why?" He shuffled his feet.

"I was wondering if you would like to do a late lunch or something." She stared at him for a moment. _'Or something? Not sure what that means.'_

"Umm..okay." They begin to walk back to his dorm room. _'Oh while we are walking, I can ask him about Naruto's girlfriend.'_

"Did you know Naruto had a girlfriend? That may be why he was gone for so long. I haven't seen him in like forever until today."

"Umm..yeah. I guess so." He needed to speak to Naruto about this issue asap.

"Anyways, how are classes?"

"Good, yours?" He shrug.

"They cool. Nothing special. You know." The walked in silence the rest of the way.

"So, there is this new night club opening up in a few months. Do you want to go?"

"Sure. I haven't been to the club in a long time. Maybe get Naruto out." Sakura tsk.

"Doubt it. Not the way his girlfriend is all clingy and shit. Seriously doubt it. Hinata is a no also. She stays booed up to David. We have to get them when they aren't in a relationship with anyone." He shrugged.

"Well, that means more fun for us." She smiles.

"Ooo.. I like the sound of that." He smirked. "Though, I need a drink right now. I think Ino and even Temari will be down. Hell, Shikamaru can come too."

"Umm...I don't know about Temari. Shikamaru and her had a falling out and let's just say it got nasty. They still bickering with each other. Hmm..I will invite him." Sakura laughed herself to tears.

"Oh soo cruel. I can see this ending horribly for us. You know what let's all hit the club tomorrow night. I will get TenTen to come. She been busy lately, but should be in town." He nods.

"I think we got something coming together here. I will work on Naruto and seeing if I can get him out and you pull Hinata. Good luck, I doubt you will get her." She side glanced him

"You want to bet?" He arched his eye brows.

"I am always in for that. What are you waging? Make it good."

"I bet, I will get Hinata to come out and you must cook for me." She smiles.

"That's it? What happens if you lose?" She shook her head.

"Not an option." He smirked again.

"If I win, you get to cook for me." She shrug and nodded. "Naked." She paused.

"Wait, what? No. You do the same." He nods extending his hand.

"Deal." They shook on it. "Let the games begin."

oooooooooooooooo

A week later after the club...

"It is time to pay up, Sakura. I want you at my place at 8pm sharp. Surprise me on the food. Wear just a coat. I have the apron." She looked lost. She can't believe she lost. She even begged Hinata to come. She decided to stay in and talk to David. She said she want to spend as much time as she can, since he is graduating soon. _'Ugh.'_

"Fine. I will see you soon." He smiles as she walks away. She sees Naruto walking towards her dorm. _'Well that's a first.'_

"Hey, Naruto!! How are you? What you coming over here for? Is your girlfriend in our dorm?" He gave a confused look before a light bulb came on.

"Oh, we broke up. I actually came to speak with Hinata about something." She shrugged.

"Well, I am going in now. Do you want to come with." He shook his head.

"Umm.. no. I change my mind. I will head home. Sorry to bother you." She watches him walk away. _'Okay. That was very strange.'_ She walks inside to see Hinata and David again watching television. They were snuggled up. Making out more so then watching television.

She goes and takes a shower. She puts on the coat and wave goodbye. She have an idea of what will happen between them. She needed to talk to her when she becomes more available or out of the lip lock.

She knocks on Sasuke door. He opens the door smiling.

"Well, don't you look nice." She rolled her eyes and enters his place. "Let me take your coat."

"Sasuke, can I get in and relax before you stripe me of the only clothing I have." He looks in the air in thought and shook his head.

"Nope." He walks behind her and slowly removes her coat from her. He looked her body up and down. It has been a few weeks since he last had sex. His body is reacting immediately to her nude body. He slowly took a step back to admire her body.

"You like what you see?" His pupils dialated some. "I am assuming so." She pushed him up against his own door and kissed him. His hands instantly went to her waist and pulled her closer. He leans down and lifts her up and walks her to the couch. He lifts up and removes his shirt. He kisses her again. Her arms wraps around his neck. His hands rubs up her thighs and to her clit. He rubs a finger on the slit. She moans. He uses his other hand to undo his pants and lower his boxers. He lifts up to locate a condom. After placing it on he enters her. His didn't want to take it slow. He wanted to plow her into the couch. That is exactly what he did. She screams until her voice went hoarse.

He lifts up and seats on the couch. "Sakura, ride me." She gets up and lower herself on top of him. She rotates her hips up and down. She never done this before and trying to do her best in pleasing him. He slides downs the couch some and plow in her. She screams grabbing the couch. "Oooooo goooddd...Sassssuke." He holds her as he continues. He slows up and hit her hard in an spot she was unaware of. She climaxed immediately. "Ahh..ah.ah..o." Sasuke smacks her behind to get up. He turns her around. He wanted to finish her doggy style. He gones in deep and pushes her into the couch. He was in balls deep. He could feel himself getting closer. She grips the pillow on the couch. She feel herself coming again for the second time. He feels a build up. His breathing picks up as he continues. He cursed under his breathe as he finally reached his limit. He slumped over on her back.

"Shit." He grunts as he pulls out and goes to the bathroom to flush the condom. He comes back to see Sakura laying on the sofa.

"Are you alright? I wasn't too rough?" She shook her head.

"No. Not really. I am a little sore, but oh my god. It was really good." He smirked.

"Yeah. Umm..You do need to work on riding though. So, umm.. I was wondering if you want to ..." Sakura eyes brighten up some.

"Date? Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend, Sasuke." His eyes turned in saucers. He shook his head.

"Actually, I was saying fuck friends." She pulled away and stood.

"Excuse me? No." He nods. "I mean, I can learn some things from you and.." He arched his eyebrows. "We need rules." He nodded.

"There is only one. If either one of us catch feelings we get out." She frowned.

"What if we decided to date later on." He shrugged.

"If we decide to do that, we will revisit things." She nodded.

"Deal." They kissed on it and started a new round.

ooooooooooooooo

There you have it. Chapter 4 complete.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto has been trying to get up the nerves to speak to Hinata concerning the phone call that occurred a few months ago. Everytime he thought he could tell her, he chicken out. He can't believe he allowed himself to be so weak. She was the first girl he ever had phone sex with and it was extremely hot. The bad thing is he masturbated quite often thinking about it. He doesn't know how to take it. He just knows she is a friend. He never looked at her beyond that. He does find her cute, but that is it. It could be just his hormones. Since, Mika was no longer there he didn't have an outlet. Masturbating isn't enough. He needed actual physical relief and there is only one way to get it. He have to meet someone.

He was thinking and pacing in place. He probably looked like a craze man.. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Naruto, are you trying to drill a hole in the ground?" He smirks and shook his head.

"Hey, Hinata and no. I was just umm.. Thinking. Umm.. how have you been? How is David?"

"I am good and David is excited. You know he is graduating this year. I am trying to spend as much time as I can with him." She looks down at her feet.

"What's wrong, Hinata? "

"Well, it is kind of personal. Not something I want to discuss out here. Do you mind coming to my room?" His eyes flashes back to the phone sex. He swallows and nods. He didn't trust his voice. They head into her dorm to her suite. She sits on the living room sofa and invites him to sit next to her. He slowly sat down. She plays with the helm of her shirt out of nervousness.

"Well, umm..I ..we never..I want him to be my first." Naruto felt uncomfortable about where this conversation was leading. "I am really nervous and not sure what to do. I really like him and I think I am ready. He hasn't pressured me into anything. I just don't know if he will enjoy my body or anything." She gave a worried look.

"Hinata, you are a great woman. He obviously likes you enough not to force you into anything. Though, weird for a young frat guy, but I get it. I say go for it. "Plus, you are super cute." She giggles.

"Really? Okay, good. I was thinking about it a lot after we had phone sex over a month ago. It was pretty hot." She giggles and blushes. He felt a tightness form in his pants from the thought.

"Uh.. you don't say." She nods.

"It was different, but I liked it. I have never done it before." He gave an awkward smile. ' _That was her first time? Shiittt.'_

"Hinata, about that. It was me." She paused and stared.

"What? I don't understand. You? Were you...did you take his phone or something? " He shook his.

"No. You called me by mistake. I tried to tell you, but you were really drunk. I played along, but it was very ...umm.. overwhelming." He begin to blush. She started to blush, also.

"Oh. Ooo.. oh god no. I am sorry, Naruto. This is embarrassing. " She covers her face. He reaches for her hands and removes them.

"No. It is natural. I mean, don't worry about it. It was nothing." He smiles.

"Okay. I don't know. ..I really enjoyed it. I feel horrible. Like I cheated on David. Oh god. I am a bad person." Naruto grabs her face with both hands on her cheeks.

"No, you didn't even know. Let's forget it even happened, okay." He hears her sigh.

"How can I? I have been thinking about that night for over a month. It was you this whole time? Ewww." He scrunched up his face.

"Really, the thought is that bad? Just forget it. It never happened."

"I guess, you right. It never happen and will never happen again." He nods in agreement. He moves his thumb to rub her chin. He looks into her eyes and then her lips. He swallows.

"Naruto, thanks for the advice." He snaps out of it and nods. He puts space between them and changes the subject.

"Hinata, you agreed to be my wing woman. What about tonight?" She smiles.

"Okay, I am in. Where?"

"There is this club up the road from here." She nods.

"I am in. I will let the girls know." He nods.

"Alright. See everyone tonight." He stood to leave opening the door. Hinata hugs him goodbye as usual, but his body is very sensitive. He could smell her lavender scent immediately. His arms encircled her and his hands rests on the small of her back. He could feel himself getting warm. ' _She smells good.'_ Her body molds into his. He could feel her breast and noticed how curvy she was getting. _'Was she always slightly curvy?'_ He feels his manhood starting to come to life.

"Umm..,what is this?" Hinata looks up to see David. She pulls away from the hug.

"Hey Dave, I missed you." David just stares. Naruto distance himself even more from her.

"What's going on here?" Hinata stops and looks at him confused.

"What are you talking about? Nothing. I needed advice on something. Naruto helped and now he was leaving." David stares a little longer before nodding.

"Oh. okay. Sorry about that. You guys are so close. Just thought that..maybe... " She looked at him innocently confused. "Nothing. It's nothing. I am just over reacting." She smiles at him.

"Dave, Naruto invited us out to the club tonight. He needs an wing person, so I am it. Please say you are available to go." David looked between the two.

"Hina, not tonight. I have a project to finish up. I'm meeting with the group tonight."

"Oh, well maybe I can assist. I don't mind. Naruto and I, can hang out another time." David shook his head. Naruto face scrunched up.

"I don't want you mad at me later. Go and have fun with your friends. I will call you tomorrow or late tonight." She smiles.

"Well, alright. I will see you later Hinata. Nice seeing you, David." Naruto walks away. He turns to see David walking into Hinata's suite. _'Hmm..something isn't right.'_

oooooooooooooooo

Naruto and Sasuke met Hinata and Sakura at the club. Sasuke hit the bar with Sakura as Naruto and Hinata sat at the booth. Naruto told Hinata the rules of being wing woman. She agreed and help with the search. She spots a cute girl to their left.

"Naruto, cute girl my three o'clock." He looks for a moment and shook his head.

"Why?" He turns to her.

"She is too skinny. Plus, no shape. Hinata, I need something to hold on." She rolls her eyes and nods.

"Okay your twelve." He looks. _'She is cute. Good job, Hinata.'_ He smiles and nods.

"Alright, let's go. You know what to do, right?" Hinata nods. They approached the girl at the bar alone. She was medium built. Her breast were almost out and her hips slightly flared. She was taller then Hinata by an few inches. She had brown long hair and eyes. She was very pretty. Hinata walks by and bumps into her enough to hit Naruto. The girl turns and apologies and from there they started a conversation. Naruto smiles and winks at Hinata. _'Too easy.'_

Hinata went to the restroom. _'She looks familiar.'_ She goes to wash her hands and hears moaning. Her eyes widen. _'Is someone having sex in the bathroom stall? Eww.'_ She walks out. She heads back to the booth, where she saw Sakura.

"Hey, I thought you were with Sasuke?" Sakura shrugged.

"I was, but he went to the restroom. He been in there for a while. I hope he is okay." Hinata nods. ' _Hmm...restroom? It couldn't be.'_

 _At the restroom..._.

Sasuke stands in the stall with Hisa.

"We have to be quick and you got to be quiet." Hisa nods. He pulls down his pants and lifts her up. He enters her and she moans. He places a hand over her mouth when he heard someone enter the bathroom. He tried to move slowly, but she continued to moaned. The person walks out. He prays they didn't hear them.

 _Back at the booth_

"I am sure he is fine. Do you want to hit the floor?" Sakura nods.

Sakura and Hinata hit the floor. "Ladies night by Little Kim came on."

Hinata and Sakura started singing the lyrics and dancing together.

"Is that my bitches?" Hinata and Sakura turned to see Ino and Temari.

"Oh my god. What you two doing here?" Hinata asked.

"What you think? We here to get drunk. You?" Temari answered.

"We are here with Naruto and Sauke." Ino looks around.

"Where the fuck are they?" Temari looks around and spots Naruto with a brown head girl.

"I see Naruto at the bar. Where is Sasuke?" Sakura spoke up.

"He went to the restroom. He will probably catch up."

"Speaking of restroom, someone was having sex in the women's." Sakura eyes widen.

"Really, what nasty skank does that?" Sakura asked. "That guy is nasty, also."

"I thought I heard that too, but wasn't sure."Hinata stated. Sakura scrunch her face up in disgust.

Naruto walks up with the girl from the bar.

"Hey ladies, this is Yuko. Yuko, this is Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Temari. The females all waved.

"You have a lot of female friends." Yuko stated the obvious.

"Yeah, I guess. They just friends and nothing to worry about." She nods.

Sasuke walks up to the group and arches a brow. _'Well, Hello.'_ Naruto points to him and was about to introduce him before Yuko spoke.

"You are Sasuke, Right?" Sasuke smirks and nods. Naruto looks at Yuko confused. She answers his question before he asked.

"We took an English course together." She smiles. Sakura watches the exchange and determined she didn't like it. Hinata didn't like it either. "I didn't know you two were friends." Naruto grins.

"Yes, since we were kids." Hinata watches the looks between Yuko and Sasuke. ' _This isn't good.'_

Ino and Temari decided it was time to leave. Sakura walks up to Sasuke and whispers in his ear.

"Are you okay? You were in the restroom for a long time?" He shrugs.

"Yeah. I am good. I had to take a shit." Sakura moved away from him.

Sasuke and Sakura hit the dance floor. They grind on each other to the music. Sasuke kissed Sakura's neck and she laughed. He leans in and whispers in her ear. "Do you want to get out of here?" She smiles and nod. She knew exactly what he wanted. They walked up to the booth where Hinata, Naruto and Yuko sat at.

"We are heading out. We will see ya." Sasuke grabs Sakura's waist and escorts her out of the club. Leaving an awkward moment of silence. Hinata stood to leave.

"Naruto, I am going to go also." Naruto stood up.

"Umm.. I will walk you. Yuko, do you mind?" She shook her head. They walked Hinata to her suite and said goodbye. Naruto in turn walked Yuko to her dorm. She invited him in and he declined before heading back to his own suite where Sasuke was yet again having sex. He signs. ' _Maybe I should of_ _stayed_.'

oooooooooooooooo

Well, stay tune. The drama begins.


	6. Chapter 6

The first semester junior year...

Naruto and Sasuke, started rooming together shortly after his break from Mika. The two have went over ground rules. Sadly, the rules were constantly broken. Neither of them cared. Sasuke brought over a different girl almost every other night. Naruto was annoyed to no end from the sexual moans almost every night.

He wakes up late from a lack of sleep from one of Sasuke's loud female moaning. He gets clean up and decided to make breakfast. He enters into the kitchen and saw Sakura in the kitchen cooking. He paused and took a second look.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" He thought to himself a little more, ' _Shit_ , _she needs to leave_ _. Sasuke had a girl over last night._ '

"Umm.. What does it look like, idiot. I am making breakfast." He looked at the food that she was preparing. ' _What the hell is that supposed to be? Is it even edible?_ _Doesn't even matter, she needs to get out_.'

"Umm.. Sakura, Sasuke isn't up yet. I don't think he will like you in our kitchen like this. Speaking of which, why are you in his t-shirt." Sakura smacks his head.

"Naruto, Sasuke knows I am here." Naruto looked confused. "I stayed the night." Naruto mind was still processing.

"Wait, you stayed the night here? With Sasuke? And had sex..with each other?" She smirks. ' _Now he got it.'_

"What the fuck? When, how, what...whyyyyy? He whines out.

"Well, don't sound too thrilled." She huffed.

"Is it just sex or are you twoooo.." He was cut off by Sasuke.

"We decided to date." Naruto looks between the two.

"As in monogamous relationship?" Naruto points to Sasuke. "You with only one person? No one else? Just.." He was cut off with a smack.

"Yessss. Just Me. No other girl. God. Why is it so hard to believe?" He went into his thoughts. ' _Don't answer that.'_

"Well, er.. congratulations." He sat down and picked at whatever Sakura cooked for them.

"So, how long has this..relationship been going on?" She smiles and sit in Sasuke's lap.

"Just started. We agreed last night." Naruto arches a brow. ' _Figures_.' He looks between the two. "So, do tell."

 _Flashback to last night._..

 _Sasuke rolls off of Sakura after his climax. They both of them were trying to catch their breath_.

 _"Sasuke, what are we doing?" She was slowly controlling her breathing._

" _What do you mean?_ _Right now, trying to catch my breath after what just occurred." He sits up to look at her._

 _" Sasuke, I love you. I have loved you for years. You know this. The more time we spend doing this, the more my feelings will develop._ "

 _"Sakura...I like you a lot. Just.." Sakura looks down and shakes her head._

 _"It takes time. I know you like me and that's all that matters." She looks up smiling with tears flowing down her cheeks. He wipes them away with his thumbs and kissing each cheek._

 _"Don't cry. Please don't." She smirks._

 _"Also, I still believe we should try. We can take things really slow. Just you and me." He signs._

 _"I really do like my lifestyle, Sakura. I will do this for you. We can do the dating thing." She smiles._

 _"Really? A monogamous relationship? That means no other girls, just me." She begins to crawl on top of him. He wraps his hands around her waist._

 _"I know what monogamous means. I got it. We are dating each other only. I kind of like it."He leans up and kisses her rolling them over. "You ready for round two?" She giggles as he attacks her with kisses._

 _Flashback_ _ends_

"Well..uh.. I will let you two lovebirds have at it. I am going to met up with Yuko." Sasuke and Sakura nods. _'This relationship is going to be interesting.'_

"Tell Yuko hey." Sakura said. Naruto stood up and went to his room to change and leave.

Sakura turns to Sasuke. "Well, he is leaving. So, what do you want to do?"

He kisses her long and deep. "You." He lifts up and carries her to the bedroom closing the door.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto walks to Yuko's. Upon approaching her suite he hears arguing and a door slammed. Naruto rushes to his girlfriend's room. He knocks and she opens peeking out. She smiles and opens the for him. She hugs and kiss him.

"Oh hey honey. Come in. I missed you so much."

"What is going on? Are you okay, I heard yelling." She shook her head.

"It was the neighbors. Not here. Don't worry about it." He nods.

"Okay, so what does my girl want to do today?" He wraps his arms around her waist. She giggles and kisses him.

"Hmm.. you and you." He lifts her up in the arm. Her legs wrapped around his waist. He palmed her buttcheeks.

"That can be done." She giggles as they walk to the bedroom.

ooooooooooooooooo

Three months have gone by since they started dating. Sakura and Sasuke decided to go off campus for lunch. They were seated in this cute restaurant waiting for their waitress to arrive.

"So, what's your favorite color?" She looks at him with a stunned look. "What? I would like to know something about my girlfriend."

"Nothing. I thought you knew. It's pink and red." He shook his head. He had no clue. He rarely understood their conversations all together or ignored her.

"I didn't." She looks down. "Hey, I am trying here. Okay." She nods.

"That's good. That's all that matters." She interlaced their hands. The waitress walks up. They turned to her.

"I am sorry. My name is Omi and I will be serving you today. How may I help you?" They placed their orders and Omi eyes linger on Sasuke a moment before she walks away. Sakura took notice.

"She was checking you out." He ignored the comment.

"It doesn't matter. I am with you." She smirks at the response.

"Good answer." He knows. She is very easy to please.

A familiar face walks into the cafe and catches Sasuke's eye. It was Saya. He refocused back on Sakura.

"Sakura, I need to use the restroom. I will be back." She smiles and kisses him.

"Don't be gone for long." He nods before getting up and going to the restroom.

Saya follows him a few minutes later. He is in the men's room washing his face, before he felt hands wrapped around his waist. A smooth whisper comes in his ear. "Ssssasuke. How you doing?" He pulls her hands away from him.

"Saya, this is the mens room. What are you doing here?" She smirks.

"What am I doing here? What we _always_ do. Restroom sex." She places her hands on his chest. He pulls away backing himself up on the countertop of the sink

"Saya, I have a girlfriend." She laughed. She places one hand on his cheek.

"That didn't stop you before." He removes her hand.

"This is different. It's Sakura." She paused. " _Sakura? Sakura?_ " She begin to chuckle. "Poor thing don't know about our agreement. Tough luck." He moves her away from him.

"It is a done deal. I am out." She paused and tsk.

"You can't call the deal off. If you do, your secret is out. I don't think your friend, Naruto will like that." Sasuke glared at her. "Hmm.. how stupid would he feel to know that you banged his girlfriend. hmm."

"You wouldn't. Besides, that happened years ago." She folded her arms.

"Oh. Years ago. Really? Bullshit. I saw you at her apartment last month. I wonder what you were doing there for an hour. hmm.. Some friend you are." She giggled.

"Whatever. Nothing happened. We just talked. Like we are now. Now, I need to get back to Sakura." Saya glared at him a moment before smirking.

"Go back to your little _girlfriend_. You will be back. That I know for sure."

He glares at her before exiting the restroom. She follows pissed off.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke walks into his room after dropping off Sakura. He knew that what happened today was not going to end well, once Naruto finds out. What's worse, he went to Yuko's room. She didn't reached out to him. Hell, she wasn't happy to see him either.

 _Flashback A month ago_

 _Knock on door..._

 _Yuko smiling as she opens it, "Babe, I knew you couldn't. .." She paused and glared. "What do you want, Sasuke?"_

 _Sasuke folded his arms._ _"Not a way to speak to your first love." She shook her head._

 _"Leave, now. Ugh, What do you want?" He waves his hand to come in. She stood there staring before sighing and moving aside._

 _"I see you still have some fight in you. Long time no speak." She turns towards him and walks to the kitchen._

 _"Sasuke, we are done. We have been over for years. Why are you even here. Just go." She starts to drink a glass of water._

 _"Yuko, really? You are dating my best friend and room mate. I am surprised he didn't recognize you as my ex." She looks at him._

 _"Ex, that's what you call our relationship at sixteen. I thought it was strictly sex. No one saw us nor did we go out. Not sure where you get ex from." He leans on the counter._

 _"We did dated. We had lots of sex too. You were my first. I can't forget that." She arches a eyebrow._

 _"I don't like where this conversation is going. Leave." She walks to the door to open it, but he pressed his hand on it. The door slammed shut and he was very close to her back. He leans down and whispers._

 _"Why did you leave me? Where did you go? I saw you in the club with my best friend. You know that pissed me off." She stay turned to the door._

 _"Sasuke, you need to leave." He turns her around and stares into her eyes. She glared back. "You want to know why I left? You were getting too possessive and controlling. We weren't together and you don't take rejection well. I cared for you, but it wasn't love."_

 _He lifts up and moves back._ _"I understand. I grew up some since then, Yuko." She turns around only to see him in front of her again. "I've changed. You cared, but didn't love me is a load of bull. I felt it everytime we made love. Everytime." She tried to walk away, but he blocks her with both arms on each side of her head. "You never rejected me. Never. I would always end up inside_ _you. Loving you."_

 _Yuko scoffed and pushes him to the side. "That was a long time ago. It doesn't change that it was just sex. Besides, shouldn't you be with your girlfriend and not in your best friends girlfriend's face?"_ _She crossed her arms over her chest._

 _"Look, Yuko, I am only here to talk. Not try to fuck you. I already had you." She laughed_. _'Still an ass.'_

 _"You could of fooled me. So, what do you want to talk about. I know in hell it isn't to reminance." She rounds the countertop again to drink her water._

 _"Naruto. If you hurt him... I swear.."_

 _"What the fuck are you going to do? Huh? Nothing. Believe it or not, I like Naruto. I like him a lot. He is an genuinely nice guy. Unlike his friend. Plus, he is actually quite impressive in the bedroom." Sasuke rolls his eyes. At that moment they both received a message. Sasuke smirks._

 _"I am assuming he sent you the same message. Aren't you a little bothered that he spends so much time with Hinata?" She just fans him off._

 _"Nope. No more bothered then the time you spent with Sakura. I am bothered you are here speaking to me. I trust him. Though, Sakura may need to rethink your relationship. Besides, he don't see Hinata like that. She isn't his type." Sasuke laughed._

 _"Hell, he don't even know what his type is. You're his first girlfriend. He haven't test the waters, yet. Tried the different types. He is still my friend." She glared at him. "Hinata is smart, cute, and have a pussy. I am dating my friend. It can happen." Yuko slammed her glass on the counter._

 _"Leave. You fucking asshole. Hinata is a nice girl. God forbid she have you as a friend. Nothing is there between them." He shrugs._

 _"I will leave for now." She watches him leave and slams the door behind him._

 _"Ugh..Asshole."_

 _Flashback ends_

He wants to protect his friend. That is what he told himself, but some part of him still wanted to see if anything else was between them. She looked good. He can't deny that. He decided he was done though. He needs to try and be with Sakura and needs to do right by her. He really need to tell Naruto about him and Yuko fast, before the Saya thing goes too far. He knows Naruto isn't coming home tonight. He is staying at Hinata's. _'They have more then enough sleepovers together. Pretty sure Kiba and Shino are there too'_ He cleared his head. _'Just a odd group of friends.'_

He hears a knock on the door. _'Hmm.. who could that be? Maybe Sakura. It's pretty late."_ He opens the door only to be surprised by Saya. She was in a black trench coat. He knew she was naked under it. She knew how to get to him. He swallows hard. _'This isn't going to end well for anyone.'_

"Sasuke." She gives a seductive smile. He stood there looking her up and down. _'Nope, this will not end well at all.'_

"Saya." She smirks and walks passed him grabbing him by the shirt and closing the door behind them.

 _oooooooooooooooooooo_

Well, Chapter 6 is done. I know pisses you off. The drama continues.


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata is smiling as she walks holding hands with her boyfriend to class. They are peachy all over again. Last month was kind of rocky, but she is happy they got over that hill.

 _Flashback_

 _Hinata was in her bed crying. She just had a fight with David. Her room was trashed. She threw all the pictures of them on the floor and against the wall. They haven't called it quits, but she is sure it is coming to an end soon. She has suspicion he is cheating, but there was no proof. He always have an excuse. He is now in grad school and work all kind of weird hours. He works on multiple projects with a female named Bianca. They are work buddies and nothing more. At least that is what he tells her._

 _Hinata called Kiba and Shino first. She can always count on them. They were like brothers from another mother. She wasn't able to reach them and so next in line was Naruto. She hears a knock on the door. Her eyes were red and puffy. She opens to see Naruto._

 _"Hey...what's wrong?" She cried even more and Naruto embraces her._

 _"Na..na..naruto..Dave and I, ha..had a fight." She hiccups. He walks into the suite and to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. Hinata shuts the door and follows. Handing her the water he sits down on the couch. She walks and sits next to him. She lays her head in his lap. He begins to comb through her hair._

 _"What happened, Nata?" Naruto recently started calling her Nata instead of Hinata. It was easier. They were closer now and more comfortable with using the term._

 _"H..h..he said he had to work late. So, I..I decided I was going to surprise him at his apartment. It was 12am when he got home, but not alone. Bianca was with him. So, I got seriously upset. He asked me why I was there. I told him it was a surprise. So, I asked him why she was there. He said to help with a project. Naruto at 12am? Are you fucking kidding me. He must of fell and bumped his fucking head." Naruto listen until she finished._

 _"Nata, he is cheating. I am sorry, but a 12am project. Bullshit." She started to shake and cry more._

 _"I..I..I knew it. I am not st..stupid...Naruto. That bitch just looking at me, like I am crazy. I got a fucking key. If he going to cheat, why give me a fucking key. Idiot." Naruto started to laugh. 'Wow, he is bold.'_

 _"Oh my god. That is too funny. Look, the guy is an idiot. You are a great catch. He is just too stupid not to recognize it." She lifts up and smiles a sad smile._

 _"You're right. He is a fool." There was a knock at the door. Naruto stood up and answered it. It was Kiba and Shino. He let them in. Hinata runs to them and they hug her. Kiba spoke first._

 _"What did David do? I am going to beat his ass." Shino nods. Hinata shook her head._

 _"No. Don't. Just leave him alone. He isn't worth it." The boys just nod._

 _"I say an all night movie will work. Right?" Kiba announces and pats her head. She nods. Kiba and Shino are on the couch and Naurto lays on the floor. Hinata lays her head in Kiba's lap as her feet are in Shino's lap. Naruto held her hand and they spent the night watching movies._

 _oooooooooooooo_

 _Morning came and there was a knock on the door. Naruto answers it. It was David._

 _"Naruto. Is Hinata here?" Naruto folds his arms. 'If he thinks he can come here and she forgive him, he has another thing coming.'_

 _"Maybe. Who's asking?" David glares._

 _"Her boyfriend. Where is she?" Naruto stood his ground. Hinata moves some before waking up._

 _"Naruto, who is at the door?" He turns and looks at her._

 _"Your ex boyfriend." She falls on the floor before scrabbling to her feet. Kiba and Shino woke up. She walks to the door and looks up at David who looked annoyed._

 _"David, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Bianca, working on a project?" David rolls his eyes. Kiba came up opening the door wide. Shino stood behind him._

 _"Babe, it isn't like that. What is going on here? Why the hell are all these guys here." Kiba tsk and spoke in a_ condescending tone.

 _"We having an fucking orgy. What the fuck you think asshole? You broke babygirl heart."_

 _"Hinata, can we speak about this. Alone." Naruto shook his head. "No. You can't. You need to fucking leave." Hinata sighs and turns to the boys._

 _"Guys, could you give us a moment." Naruto objected first. "Fuck naw. This asshole..." He was cut off by Shino._

 _"Let's leave them alone. This is Hinata's decision, anyway." The three walked back inside. Hinata steps outside with David and closed the door._

 _"Talk." She stated with her arms crossed._

 _"Babe, nothing happen. Okay? I mean what fool gives his girlfriend a key to their place, if he's cheating? You can pop up at anytime. Baby, I am not cheating on you. I love you." Hinata stare a moment before crying a little._

 _"I...want to believe you, but...I am so confused. I am so angry with you, but I love you." There was a loud thud behind the door and a lot of motion._

 _"I am so sorry. I tried to chase you, but you can run fast for someone so short. I said stupid stuff and didn't mean it. I am sorry. I love you so much, babe." He wraps his arms around her. She smiles. He leans in and kisses her._

 _"Okay. I forgive you." There was another thud on the door. "I better get back inside. I will see you later?" He nods and kisses her one last time. He whispers something in her ear that made her turn bright red and walks away. She calms herself down before walking back inside. She is ambushed._

 _"What the fuck? Babygirl, that ass...don't deserve you. Fuck that shit." Kiba starts to pace. Shino and Naruto both nods their heads. "I am fucking disappointed. I can't right now. I'm out. If I see fool in the hallway, I am busting him in his face." Kiba walks out slamming the door._

 _"He will be fine. You know how it goes. I agree with him though. I got to go, bright eyes. I will see you soon." Shino kisses her forehead and leaves. Naruto stood there with his arms folded._

 _"You going to leave also." He shook his head._

 _"No. I am just disappointed and pissed. I mean he ran that line on you. The fuck. You should be smarter then this." She sighs._

 _"Naruto... I love hi.." She was cut off._

 _"Fuck that..love shit. This ass cheating and lying to you. He probably heading back to his place to fuck her right now." Hinata walks by him._

 _"Naruto, please. It isn't like that." He grabs her arm._

 _"Bullshit. He just spit his game to you. He is cheating. I bet tonight you going to fucking sleep with him too." She looks down. He lets go of her arm._

 _"Nata, he is playing you. You think you were hurt last night, when the truthcomes out that he is indeed cheating and he is.. it will be worse."_

 _"Are you going to be there to say told you so?" He shook his head._

 _"No. I will be there to lend my shoulder to you. That is what friends do." She smiles and hugs him._

 _"Thank you." She smiles up at him._

 _"You're welcome, Nata." He kisses her forehead._

 _"I got to go. I got to see Yuko." Hinata nods and waves him good bye._

 _Flashback ends_

She was thankful for friends like them. Kiba and her made up shortly after that incident. Her and David parted ways. She sees Yuko and was about to wave her over, until she sees Sasuke approaching her and pulling her into a corner. ' _That is weird. What would Sasuke need to talk to Yuko about._ ' She walks closer and hears pieces of the conversation. _'Oh my god_. _They used to date? Does Naruto know? He needs to know,_ _but is it my place to say? I am his friend. No, Yuko needs_ _to tell him. What happened last_ _month at her place? Did they? Noo_.. _Sasuke is dating Sakura and Yuko is with_ _Naruto_. _I_ _need to talk to Yuko."_ She sees Sasuke walking away pissed off. Yuko looked upset. Hinata approaches Yuko with a smile.

"Hey, Yuko. What was that about with you and Sasuke?" Yuko shook her head.

"Nothing. How are you and David? Naruto told me you two had a fight.

"Oh we are good. Umm.. I over heard you and Sasuke conversation." Yuko eyes widen.

"Oh god. Don't tell Naruto. I am trying to find the right time."

"So, it's true? You used to date Sasuke?"

"No. It was sex. Nothing more. It stopped years ago. Nothing else." Hinata nods.

"If you tell him and stop hiding it, it will be okay. It's the past. Naruto would understand, unless something happened recently." Yuko shook her head.

"No. No. Everything is fine. I got to head to class. I will talk to you later." Hinata watches her leave. _'Strange._ '

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura was excited to be starting her major classes. She seats in front of the class, taking notes. Sakura is a straight A student. She is at the top of her class, too. There was no competition for her. No real challenge, until now.

After class, Sasuke waits for her and they walk to lunch together. Sakura was thrilled to make friend in class and agreed to be study buddies. Her study buddy is rank just as high in the class. She is almost competition for her and she loves it. She agreed to meet her at lunch.

"My study buddy should be here any moment." Sasuke hummed.

"Is this study buddy a male or female?" Sakura giggles.

"Female. I know how you are. Oh there she is." Sakura waves her over. Sasuke's face blanches.

"Saya, this is my boyfriend, Sasuke." Saya stood there and arches her eyebrow.

"Sasuke. Nice to see you again." Sakura looks between the two.

"You know each other?" Saya spoke first.

"Yes. We took anatomy together." Sasuke spit his drink out and started to choke.

"You okay, Sas?" He nods.

"I need to go to the restroom. Excuse me." Saya smirks and sits down next to Sakura.

Sasuke hurries to the restroom. ' _Shit_. _This_ _is_ _bad.'_ He begins to pace back and forth. He pulls his phone out and dials Naruto.

"Hello." Naruto voice was more raspy than usually.

"What the fuck? You still sleep." He hears a groan.

"No. I am up. What you want?" Sasuke tsk.

"Come to the cafe and say we got a project or something to do." He hears another groan.

"What...shit..What for?" Sasuke sighs.

"Saya is here and Sakura. Apparently, they are study buddies." The bed squeaks a little and Naruto laughs.

"Oooo.. shit. Haha...This is fucking awesome. Your girlfriend and your fuck buddy are fucking study buddies. Priceless." He continues to laugh.

"You going to come and help me or what?" Naruto calms down from his laughter.

"Mmm...give me about thirty minutes." Sasuke groaned.

"Thirty minutes? Dude throw on some clothes and come on." He hears a female moan. "The fuck man. You having sex while on the phone with me?" There was a grunt.

"No fucking...shit. I mean I can't...stop now. So, give me thirty. I should be done and dressed. O..o.."

"Whatever, just get here." He hangs up after hearing one more female moan. He runs his fingers through his hair. ' _Damn_.'

He wasted ten minutes in the restroom before coming out and walking at a snail pace to the table. He seats down across from Sakura.

"Sas, you okay?" Sakura gave a worried look.

"Yes. Just upset stomach." Sakura grabs his hand and Saya eyes him.

"Let's get you some ginger ale and soup." He nods and checks his watch. ' _Shit_. _Only five minutes went by.'_

The waitress from the other day came and smiles. She smiles even more at Sasuke. That smile turned upside down when Sakura stated her boyfriend needed some ginger ale. Sasuke started to feel claustrophobic. Too many of his women are around. The full thirty minutes went by and no Naruto. He went to the bathroom three times before Naruto finally walked in and saved him.

They were walking towards the room before Sasuke spoke.

"What the hell man? You said thirty minutes." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Umm..yeah. We went for round two in the shower. My bad." Sasuke glared at him.

"I went to the bathroom three times. Just trying to get away from the table." Naruto shrug.

"My bad. Oh by the way, the waitress there. Umm.. did you..." Sasuke shrug.

"The fuck man. You're not fucking right. You're not right. You need to break up with Sakura. You need to go to a meeting also. Something isn't right with you."

"Look, it happened. No, I will not break up with Sakura. Our relationship is great. Just the sex is okay. She still in training and somethings she just won't do yet. She learning though." Naruto stops.

"So, you cheat? Do you not care for her or anything? Dude, do you not care for your health or hers?" Sasuke stares at him.

"I do. I really care about her a lot. I mean a lot. Not love, yet. I can grow to love her though. Look, I am going to stop and do her right. I wrap up to." Naruto nods and walks. "So, what happened with Hinata last month?"

"David cheating on her. I know he is. He saying he isn't, but he is. She was crying and shit. So, I stayed the night." Sasuke nods.

"So, you didn't try too..." He was cut off.

"The fuck. Nooo. Kiba and Shino were there, also. We watched movies. God, it's Nata. Damn. She cute, but I am not attracted her like that." Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." They continue to walk in silence for a brief moment, before Naruto turns and spoke in a threatening tone. "Sasuke, I am going to beat your ass after it is all said and done. You are going to hurt Sakura. I know it." Sasuke sighs and nods.

"Naruto, I will get right. Don't worry."

ooooooooooooooooooo

There you go. Sorry for the delay.


	8. Chapter 8

Second semester junior year, Sakura is feeling insecure. She heard some rumours about Sasuke and doesn't know what to do. She is meeting with Ino and Hinata for their usual tea and gossip. Hinata arrives first and Sakura ask her if she heard anything.

"Nata, Did you hear anything about Sasuke? I know you try to stay away from this, but still anything?" Hinata looks down.

"Okay. I heard some things. Plus, I saw him with Yuko. They were talking quietly."

"What? About what?" Hinata shook her head.

"Sakura, I can't say." Sakura huffed.

"Bullshit. You choose not to. Some friend you are." Hinata eyes widen.

"That isn't fair. It isn't my story to tell." Sakura tsk.

"Tell me. Please." Hinata sighs. Before she could say anything Ino arrived.

"What's the 411, bitches?" Sakura looks at Hinata.

"Well, Hinata saw Yuko and Sasuke together but won't talk." Ino smiled.

"Is that right. Our sweet Nata got info and not talking. Hmm.. let me think, two people I know had phone sex together. What was their names..hmm.." Hinata eyes widen.

"Sasuke and Yuko used to ...um.."Sakura eyes widen.

"What? When? Recently?" Ino shook her head.

"What part of used to did you get recently from? Ugh. I heard that. Matter fact, she went to our highschool. She was his first too. Dude was a little crazy about her. I am shocked no one recognized her. Well, she did move. Oh yeah, Hinata and Naruto had phone sex." Ino giggles. Hinata pouted.

"Wait, I will get on Naruto and you. First, Yuko and Sasuke used to bang? Does Naruto know? Why didn't he tell me? He is my boyfriend." Hinata shook her head. Ino giggled.

"Ooo shit is about to hit the fans. They are going to bout it out. I know it." Ino bursted out.

"This is bad, Hinata. He hid this from the both Naruto and me. Naruto will be hurt." Hinata looks down and nods. "He is soo dead." Sakura begin to crack her knuckles.

"It is in the past though, but Yuko hasn't told him so it will get worse. This was supposed to be easy." Hinata sighs out.

"Well, you will be there to pick up the pieces." Ino giggles and winks. Hinata shook her head.

"No. I will be there as a friend. Not like that." Ino rolls her eyes.

"Okay. She was Sasuke's first. He loved her at one point. Do you think.." Sakura asked full of concern. Ino shook her head.

"I doubt it. Damn asshole thinks with his dick and not his head. The past stays in the past, but I would question as to why he was talking to her in secret?" Hinata nods.

"I will do that. Now, Hinata...umm.. you and Naruto had phone sex." Hinata covers her face.

"Oh god. Noo.. I thought he was Dave. I had no idea it was him. He played along and it got heated." She begins to blush.

Sakura and Ino giggled and held hands.

"I say fuck each other." Ino announced. Hinata eyes popped out her head.

"No. Oh my god." Sakura laughed.

"I agree. Blow each other brains out. I am sure the sex would be good. Especially, after what Yuko told me during our drunken moment." Ino leans in.

"Do tell."

"Well, she said Naruto is a beast. He has her climbing walls." Ino roar in laugher. Hinata eyes widen and giggle.

"Oh my god. I...oh my...I mean his dick is pretty big." Hinata blushed at the thought. Ino roar again.

"Mmm..hmm.. imagining that dick inside you now, huh. Go ahead girl." Sakura laughed out.

"Okay, enough on Naruto." Hinata cuts the conversation. Ino laughed more.

"Making that pussy wet huh. Ooo..haha..." Ino giggled out.

Sakura busted out laughing. Hinata blushed again

"oooo...Nata...Wonder how David would feel about this." Hinata shook her head. "Joking." Sakura joked and laugh.

"Anyways, I see that it looks like it is about to go down now. Look." The girls look outside to see a fuming Naruto and Yuko running behind him. Ino stands up and sees they are heading to his dorm room.

"Let's follow." They stood and follow them to the dorm room.

Naruto opens the door wide and finds Sasuke watching television on the living room sofa.

"What the fuck, Naruto?" Naruto picks the television up and throws it into a corner in the room.

"What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck is up with you, not telling me you FUCKED MY GIRLFRIEND." Sasuke stood and looks at Yuko.

"You fucking told him." Naruto blocked him.

"Why the fuck you asking her? Yes, she fucking told me. Why the hell you didn't?" He stood closer to him.

"Look, It was the past. She was my first and we were sixteen. It happened and it isn't anymore." Naruto looks at Yuko and then back at Sasuke.

"Why are you going to her room and popping up to talk to her in private?" Naruto asked.

"I was making sure she doesn't hurt you." She shook her head.

"That's bullshit, Sasuke. You know it." Naruto stood between them. "You were the one to come to me and talk about our sex life. Calling me your ex. We never dated. It was just sex. You're the one who was pissed when you saw me at the club. Get over yourself."

"Fuck you, Yuko. Oh that right, I already did." Naruto punches him in the face. Sasuke rubs his jaw and the blood from his lip. Sasuke swings at Naruto and Naruto ducks and launches at him. Naruto and Sasuke were at a full out brawl in the room.

Hinata, Sakura and Ino ran in to break it up. Sakura eyes Yuko up and down.

Sakura held on to Sasuke and Hinata held Naruto. Ino was in the middle. Ino yells stop to them.

"You are supposed to be MY BOY. I FEEL LIKE A FUCKING FOOL." Naruto yells.

"I am. Not my fault you fell for a hoe. Now, we both fucked her. Leave that fucking trash." Yuko got in front of both of them.

"I don't need this shit. Naruto, I can't do this. I wanted to break up with you sooner, but couldn't. You are a really nice guy. Just not for me. I'm out." She walks out. Naruto stood there a moment before grabbing Hinata's hand and walking out.

Sasuke turns and seats on the couch. He yells out the door. "You are fucking replacing this television, too." He slumps down. "Fucking idiot."

Sakura goes to the kitchen and gathers the first aid kit. Ino stood awkwardly.

"Well, okay. I am out." Ino walks out shutting the door.

Sakura is beside Sasuke cleaning his wound. She sighs.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"You know you should of told him. He has the right to know." She continues to clean his wound and he hissed.

"I know, but he choose that. He is a grown man." Sakura shook her head.

"You his boy. You should've told him. Also, you should've told me. She was laughing and smiling in my face. We made friends with her and you going to just say nothing. Naruto and I, both were fools." He nods.

"Sakura, I didn't want it like this. I did mean to hurt anyone. I am sorry, Sak. We can move on." He begins to rub her thigh.

"Sas, I am disappointed in you. I really am. This could of been handle better." He kisses her neck.

"I know, babe. I am sorry." Sakura moaned as his hand went further up her thigh.

"Sasuke, we need to stop. You are pretty banged up. Naruto lay some pretty bad blows here."

"Sakura, my face will heal. My dick isn't broken." She giggled.

"Nasty boy." He hummed before kissing her and leaning into the couch.

ooooooooooooooo

Naruto was dragging Hinata behind him. She struggled to keep up.

"Na..Naruto, slow down." They reached her dorm and she lets them in. He begins to pace in the living room as Hinata went into the bathroom to get her first aid kit. She comes back in the living room and set stuff up on the kitchen counter.

"Nata, I am so fucking pissed. I mean, really? He fucked my girl." Hinata waves him to seat in the chair by the kitchen counter. She stood in front of him, cleaning a cut on his eye.

"I know. It was wrong, but it was the past. He should of told you though. She should of also. I should of too." He looks up at her confused.

"You knew and said nothing?" Hinata looks down and nods. "Nata, what the hell?"

"Naruto, I wanted her to tell you. Not me. She had that right. Besides, I didn't know that.." Naruto looks down.

"It doesn't matter. It's done and over with." He looks back at her. "Nata, I was actually starting to fall for her. She could of been my first love." She looks down at him and smiled a sad smile.

"I am sorry. I...Look at it like this, people come in your life for a reason. She came in and now, she is leaving for someone better to come in for you." He nods and licks his lips.

"Yeah. You right. Doesn't change how much it hurts." She hugs him and he wraps his arms around her waist. "Thank you. You are a great friend." She hummed. He wiggled his head some.

"Naruto, you getting blood on my shirt." He rubs in her more and she giggles before pulling away.

"Haha.. Thank you for lighting the mood." He stood up and tower over her. She looks up at him with a smile.

"I guess, I should be going. I think I need to make it right. Plus, bros before hoes." Hinata rolls her eyes. She walks him out and give him a hug, when David walks up.

"Naruto." Naruto turns to David.

"David." Hinata stands between them. "Naruto was just leaving." David looks at Hinata and kisses her.

"Good." Naruto walks away. He can hear David ask her why is he always there, before walking into her dorm room. _'Fucking Asshole.'_

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Since that night, No one saw or heard from Yuko. It is as if she disappeared. Naruto thought she transfer because of the drama and Sasuke could careless. Naruto and Sasuke, both were thankful she was gone. Naruto brought a new television, table with chairs and hell a new living room set. They agreed not to fight over a girl again, unless she was really fine.

During this time, Sakura and Saya got even closer, but that meant more drama for Sasuke. He couldn't deal with the whole situation and it is getting out of control. He can't put together why he even have to be around when they are together in the first place. Saya has been popping up a lot lately and mostly at his room after or before Sakura. He is running around trying to keep the situation neutral and safe. He invites Naruto out to make it an even playing field. Though, Naruto gets distracted and goes off after some cute girl. Sasuke knows his day will come when the two worlds will collide. He just didn't expect it to be today. He was in his apartment alone, because Naruto claimed he had to work on a project and needed Hinata's help. _'On a Saturday. Really?'_ Sasuke slumps on the couch bored until he hears a knock at the door. He slowly gets up and opens the door and sighs.

"Saya, what are you doing here?" She smirks.

"I am just here for mainly pleasure, but Sakura wanted to meet up and I thought to stop by here first." She walks into the apartment and he shuts the door.

"Look, you have to leave. You don't need to be here. Besides we have an agreement and you keep popping up." She touches his chest.

"I know, but it is exciting to almost get caught. Almost. It turns me on." He rolls his eyes.

"Things are getting out of control. We got to stop, now." She tsk.

"Whatever. You saying no. But your body says otherwise." She leans in and kiss him on the lips. Just when Sakura walks in.

"Sasuke, I swear to god if you aren't up..." She freezes at the scene before her. Sasuke pushes Saya off him and moves towards Sakura. She stood there like a statue.

"Sas...Sasuke, what the hell is going on? Why was she kissing you?" Sasuke grabs her hand.

"Babe, she came in here and forced herself on me. I told her to leave and she wouldn't." Saya shook her head.

"That is a lie. Sasuke and I ha" She was cut off.

 _Slap._

Saya holds her right cheek.

"Bitch. You got another thing coming for messing with my man. Get the fuck out or I will kick you out." Saya shook her head.

"Who you calling a bitch?" Saya begin to remove her shoes. "I am not one of those little bitches you used to. I will beat your ass little girl." She launched at Sakura only for Sasuke to step between them. They were swinging around him to hit each other.

"Fuck you bitch. I will mess you up. Damn whore. Get your own man." Sakura grabs a fist full of hair and Saya grabs her hair.

"You're man. Stupid bitch. He everyones man. I fucked him, the waitress fucked him, Yuko fucked him, and the list goes on. You not the only one." Sakura starts to kick at Sasuke to get to her.

"Saya you need to leave. Get the fuck out." Sasuke yells. Saya pulls away as Sasuke holds Sakura.

"I will leave, but you will come back. You always do. Sakura, ask him. Ask where he was a couple months ago. Ask him what happened a few weeks ago. Not the only one." She walks out the room and slams the door.

Sakura pushes Sasuke from her. "Well?"

Sasuke sighs. "She lying Sakura. You know I have been with you everyday. Just a bunch of lies. Babe, don't believe that whore. She came onto me." Sakura shook her head and started to cry.

"You fucking lying to me, yet again. I can't trust you. I feel like a fool." She falls to the floor and grabs her purse going through her phone.

"I am not. I haven't slept with her. She just making it up." Sakura flashes a phone to him with a photo of him and Saya.

"You haven't. Huh. Explain this. Your dick just fell in her pussy." She wipes her eyes. "I FEEL SO FUCKING STUPID. YOU LYING BASTARD."

"Sakura, baby, it isn't like that." She laughed an evil laughed.

"What is it then? What? I should of never got involved with you." She stood up and walks to the door. He grabs her.

"Sakura, no. You changed me. I am a better man because of you."

"Really, How? You know what, you not. You slept with her last week." She packs her things up. He reaches for her again.

 _Slap_

"Don't touch me. You lying, cheating, bastard. Oh, if you haven't figured it out..we're done." She walks out the door and slams it shut.

"Fuuuuuucccckkk." He falls on the sofa. "Shit...shit..shit.." He rubs his hands through his hair. "Not good at all."

oooooooooooooo

There you have it.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura wonders the streets. She was so pissed off and a crying mess. She can't believe Sasuke lied to her for so long and cheated. She is so mad at herself. She can't believe this. She loved him and felt used. She sees a familar face and he was walking from side to side.

"David." He continues to walk the opposite direction. "David!" He turns. He has a bottle in his hand.

'Sa...kur..a? Wat youu..dooing oht?" She smelled the strong alcohol under his breath.

"Sasuke and I broke up." She took his keys. "Where do you stay?"

"I...i..walkkeeddd herrre. ItIt isnt far." She followed him to his place. Isn't far, was like a five minute walk. This took twenty minutes. She took the bottle from him and laid him on the sofa.

"What yu doun? Talk." Sakura started to cry again. She took a sip out the bottle. She coughed from the taste.

"Sasuke cheated. We broke up. He has been lying to me and in my face. He even have all these chicks in my face smiling at me, knowing he banged them." David sits up.

"Damn. Sas. was a whore newayz..i thnk Hina..fucking Nar..u..to." Sakura laughed.

"You crazy. She not. She is madly in love with you. You were her first, you know." He shook his head.

"Hez ther all the time. They fuckin. I kno it. I mean I notz ther either. But..you kno I luv her. I luv her so much. He ther now. Always there. I didnt pect to fall so hard. I cheated a lot on her. I mean a lot. But after the first year, I stopped completely." Sakura drinks from the bottle more.

"What? Really? " He nods.

"Oh. Well, you right. Naruto is there alot. haha... she really loves you, though." She started to feel tispy and fell on the floor next to David. "What is this?" He laughed.

"Tequila. Putz hair on the chest. I neds tttoo talk to her." Sakura stood up and lost her footing and fell on David. She laughs. She looks at him and kisses him. He pulls her away.

"Waiit..wut you..." She took another drink before kissing him again. He falls off the couch and she straddles him. Kissing him again. Things got hot and heavy. Their clothes came off and there was moaning and groaning. There was no return from this point.

The next morning..

Sakura wakes up with a huge headache. She shifts some and feels something warm next to her. She slowly lifts up and looks around the room. She realize that this was not her room. She looks down and sees a male laying there. She looks under the covers and realize they were naked. The male moves again before speaking.

"Hina, babe, lay back down." Sakura eyes widen. 'Shit..shit..' David lifts up and opens his eyes. "Hina..." His eyes widen. He looks under the covers and moved from Sakura until he fell on the floor.

"Oh god. No. No. I slept with you. Oh god." Sakura looked at him. "This is bad. I did stupid shit before, but not this stupid."

"Ugh. really? I wasn't that bad." He shook his head.

"That isn't the point. You are my girlfriend best friend. I cheated on Hinata with her best friend." He stood and put on clothes. "This never happened. We never saw each other." She nods.

"Agreed." She gathered her clothing and left. She walks quickly back to her dorm and into her room. ' _Oh god. This is bad_. _Bad_. _Really bad_. _I can't tell her, she would be devastated_. _I won't tell_ _her_. _This secret is going with me to my grave_.She hears a knock on the door. " _Damn_. _Busted_."

"Yes."

"Sakura, are you alright?" She paced in her room. ' _Nooo_.'

"Yes. I am fine. Just tired." She hears the door knob and jumps in bed.

"You sure? I got your message about Sasuke and you." Sakura nods. "I am sorry I was unavailable. Naruto had a project. Then Kiba and Shino came over."

"You spend a lot of time with Naruto. You got a boyfriend. Focus on him. He may feel neglected. " Hinata blinks in confusion.

"You think? I don't want him to feel that way. I've tried to include him in things, but he say he has to work or an assignment to do with a classmate." Hinata looks down.

"Really? Oh well, pay more attention to him. Okay?" Hinata nods.

"Thanks. I will do that. I need to call him. We had a fight last night." She gets up and leaves. There is a knock on the main door and Ino come busting into the room dragging Hinata with her.

"Oh god. Girls, I saw this chick leaving David's apartment this morning, early too." Hinata mouth opened wide.

"Ino, are you sure? My David? You don't think he.." Sakura shook her head.

"David's a good guy. He wouldn't. You might be mistaken." Ino side glanced Sakura.

"No. I live on the other side of his apartment with Tenten. It was another woman. Let's be honest she did the walk of shame." Hinata started to tremble.

"Di...did you see her?" Ino shook her head.

"No, but she wore a tacky outfit. Not sure of the colors. It was pretty early." Hinata started to cry.

"I...I bet it was Bianca." Ino nodded. Sakura stared before nodding.

"I..I ..."

"Now, Hinata wait and listen to his side. It may have been a family member." Sakura tried to reason, but Ino laughed.

"Sure. Whatever you want to believe. Oh Sakura sorry about Sasuke. Fucking jerk." Hinata stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to speak to David. He have to explain himself." Sakura eyes widen. Hinata walks out the room. Ino stood up.

"We're going, too. Come on." Sakura shook her head. "You have to go. She's our girl. Now, get dress. We're going." Ino left the room. Sakura sighs and quickly changed. They headed to David's.

 _At David's_. ...

Hinata bangs on the door and a female answers. Hinata stares at her. David comes to the door. He looked as if he had been crying.

"Hin..hina. Baby, I so happy you here." Hinata glared at him and then the female. Ino opens the door more to show Hinata didn't come alone.

"Who is she David?" Hinata points to the female beside him.

"This is Bianca. Bianca this is my girlfriend, Hinata." Bianca smiles and puts her hand out to shake Hinata's, but Ino took it.

"She not shaking the hand of the woman her man sleeping with. You bold as fuck. Bold." He looked confused and shocked.

"What? Hina, no. Baby, Bianca is like family. We just so happen to be in the same class." Ino tsk.

"Like family isn't family." He stared at Ino a moment before turning to Hinata. He pulls her into the apartment and the others followed. He glanced and saw Sakura and turned back.

"What's this about?" He looked worried.

"Ino saw a female leaving your place early in the morning. Is it true?"

"Umm.. I am leaving this is something private for them to handle." Bianca announced. Ino stood in her way.

"Why? You were that chick he was creeping with. Oh wait you family."

"Hina, let's discuss this in private." David tries to take Hinata in the backroom. She shook her head.

"No. Answer the question." He balls his fist up.

"Yes."

 _Slap_

"Yo...youu..cheated on me? I trusted you." He stood still and head down.

"Hina, I love you. I...I...am sorry. It was an accident. I didn.."

 _Slap_.

"Fuck you, David. We are done." He shook his head.

"Hina, no. Baby, I love .." He reaches for her. She trembled and he cried. "I am soo sorry." Ino stepped up and Sakura blocked her and shaking her head.

"David, love doesn't lie or cheat. Love doesn't hurt or harm. Love is gentle and sweet. Caring and honest. You are none of them. We are over. Don't call, text, email, IM and come over. You are no longer part of my life. You are just a tiny speck of waste that I am getting rid of like a bowel movement. Fuck you and have a happy fucking life." She walks by Bianca and stops to look at her. "He is yours now bitch. Have at it." She walks out the door. Ino giggled.

"Oo...shit. That's my girl. Bye losers." Sakura turns to David and mouthed ' _I'm_ _sorry_.' He sticks his middle finger up and says "Fuck you." Sakura walks out the door.

 _At the dorm_...

Hinata is in her room crying. Ino and Sakura held her. They hear a phone going off. They looked to see David's name again. Ino rolls her eyes.

"That's the fifth time he called." Sakura nods.

"I...I..I.. can't talk to him or want to ever...a..a..gain." Ino hears the door open and sees Kiba and Shino. Hinata looks up and sees her boys.

"Ki..ki..ba..Shi..no.." They walked to her and held her. Ino and Sakura moved and walked out.

"She's going to fine. The boys are here. They got this." Sakura nods.

"I am going to take a walk." Ino nods. "This is a mess."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura lays in her bed looking at her phone. She sees that Sasuke called and text. She sighs. ' _Did_ _I_ _over reacted? He was making out with another woman_. _He cheated and tried to lie about it, too_.' She sighs again.

She knew she should stop thinking about it, but she loved him for so long. Ino is right. He cheated and lied to her. He doesn't deserve her. There was a knock at her door. She walks to open the door. She opens it up to see Sasuke.

"Why are you here?" He points to Naruto. She let's them in.

"What is it?" She sits on her bed.

"Nata, won't open her door. I want to check on her." Sakura sighs.

"Give her time. She is so hurt." Sasuke looks at Naruto. Naruto stands.

"Okay. I am going to the living room." He walks out.

"Sasuke, you should leave, also." He shook his head.

"Sak, I fuck up. I know it. As you can tell from my eye, Naruto wasn't happy." She nods. "Sorry."

"Naruto put you up to this?" He said "No." She sat on the bed.

"How is she?" Sakura shook her head.

"Not good. She barely ate. Kiba forced her to eat. She hasn't come out of her room yet." Sasuke sat beside her.

"Hmm..yeah. She really did loved and trusted him." She looks at him and nods.

"As I did with you." He sighs and turns to her.

"Sakura, I know." He looks at his hands. "I messed up big time."

"Yes, you did. We all make mistakes though." He looks at her side ways. "I can't trust you, but I love you so much." He smirks and leans in to kiss her.

"Were you drinking?" She forgot she haven't shower or brushed her teeth since last night. She nods. "Sakura, I am sorry for what I put you through."

"Let me go shower and get cleaned up." She stands up and walks by him. He smiles.

"Let me join you." She smirks and walks in the bathroom. He knows her all to well. This will end hot and steamy. Nothing like sex in the shower.

ooooooooooooooooo

Well, there you have it. I know pisses you off. Like what the hell. Well, thid is a drama.


	10. Chapter 10

Senior year...

The four were recovering from their partying escapades. Non-stop partying amongs the four friends. Sasuke and Sakura were still fooling around, but not together again. Sakura decided that they should take things slow as friends, but want the sexual aspect to stay. Naruto met another girl, but she turned out even worse then Yuko. Sasuke and him agreed to share her for one night. She happily accepted. That night was hot and heavy. That was the night Sasuke learned Naruto can handle himself just fine. Hinata was still working on getting over David. She is slowly growing to hate him and men more each day.

Sakura and Hinata got an apartment together off campus as did Naruto and Sasuke. They all stayed in the same apartment complex. This made it easier for Sakura and Sasuke to sleep with each othe. Though not to Hinata and Naruto pleasure. It became very awkward for them to hear. Naruto and Hinata always end up leaving, but not after feeling hot and bothered themselves.

Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto are out again on one of their escapades. They were in their usual booth, with Sakura and Hinata on one side and Naruto and Sasuke on the other. Sasuke in front of Sakura and vice versa. Hinata was yet again Naruto's wing woman. More often they find themselves dancing with each other. It started off awkward, but became very heated. Ino always would yell that they should just sleep together. She never did understood why Hinata agreed to help set Naruto with other women. This night was no different.

"Naruto, check out the girl in the corner over my shoulder. She looking pretty nice." He looks over her shoulder. He hums a bit.

"Yes. She is nice. Very nice. Hmm.. I am waiting on her to stand up." Hinata nods.

Over the years everyone's body structure changed. Hinata's more so then any of them. She was still fairly short and her hips flared out more giving her an noticable ass. Her breast grew more, too. She had thicker thighs and a somewhat small waist. She did get a lot of attention when she flaunt it. Sakura's changed some, also. She was still the same height. Her breast went to an B cup. She still had somewhat of a slim figure, but the freshman fifteen you can't hide. Her ass grew a little to her satisfaction. Naruto and Sasuke were still tall. Sasuke maybe slightly taller. The both of them had broad shoulders and muscular arms. They flaunt their arms and chest as much as possible.

"Sasuke, check her." He eyes the girl Hinata pointed out to him. Sasuke smirks.

"Hmm.. nice. You going after that?" Naruto shrugs. Sakura stares at the girl a moment.

"She's cute. Nice taste Hinata." Hinata smiles.

"Thanks. I pick only the best and someone I would do, if I was a guy." Naruto and Sasuke both arched a eyebrow.

"Really? So, you would be interested in..a threesome?" Naruto questioned. Hinata shrug.

"Maybe. I don't know. I never thought about it." Naruto leans in. Sakura giggles and Sasuke smirks.

"Really? So, if I suggest we have one with some random chick, you would be down?" Hinata shrug and left it out there for interpretation. Sasuke and Naruto eyes widen.

"I don't know why you asking me this. Naruto, we are friends. We aren't going to go there. Besides, Sakura the one making out with girls." Hinata had to dodge the topic. The boys turned to Sakura.

"Whoa. Wait. Who?" Sasuke asked.

"Ino. It was girls night out and things got hot. I wasn't the only one." Sakura giggled and nudged Hinata. Sasuke is intrigued. Naruto is flabbergasted.

"Do tell." The boys both lean in to listen.

 _Flashback..._

 _Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten were drinking at the apartment and seating in a circle._

 _"So, Sakura, you and Sasuke still at it? Don't lie, because Hinata already told me."_

 _"We are. It is so good, too." She smirks._

 _"So, have you ever thought about bringing in another person?" Sakura stares at Ino and shook her head._

 _"Not really. I don't know think he would like another dick in the mix." Tenten and Hinata laughed._

 _"Well, what about pussy?" Ino smirked. "Kiba and I do it a lot. Women can go down like no man could." Hinata blushes. "Haha. I didn't do it. I received it. Besides, kissing a girl is pretty fun." Sakura starts to blush along with Hinata._

 _"Let me show you." She leans in and kisses Sakura slowly on her lips. She nips her bottom lip. Sakura gasps and Ino slips her tongue inside. Ino's hand came up to Sakura's chin and angles it. Her other hand pulls her closer to her. Hinata and Tenten watched with interest. Sakura responds with a soft moan before feeling Ino's hand on her thigh. She broke the kiss. Sakura tried to catch her breath._

 _"So, how was it?" Ino smirks._

 _"Oh...umm..oh my umm. It was..." Hinata and Tenten waited. "It was good. You are a great kisser. That thing you did with your tongue. I don't know, but it was amazing." Ino giggled._

 _"Let's practice. Matter fact, let's all practice."_

 _Flashback ends_

Naruto and Sasuke stared at the two girls across from them. Sakura and Hinata were both blushing.

"Holy shit." Naruto spoke.

"Great mother of Mary." Sasuke stated. "So, does that mean..we could..." Sakura shook her head.

"I don't like sharing." Sasuke pouted.

"Speak for yourself." Naruto nods in agreement. "We shared a girl before." Hinata and Sakura looked dumbfounded.

"I don't want to know. Naruto, the girl is up. So, what do you think?" Hinata announced. Naruto looks over her shoulder. Sasuke stared too.

"Not bad. Get that, pussy." Sasuke fist bumped him. Naruto grabs Hinata's hand and they walk to the bar.

"Okay, she is looking over here. She has been checking for you all night." He smirks.

"I know. I ordered her a drink earlier. Now, go to the restroom. It opens me up to her." She left for the restroom and turned to see the girl approaching him. She smiles and heads to the table instead. She looks to see Sasuke and Sakura playing tongue war. She sighs and drinks more.

Sakura and Sasuke didn't notice Hinata presences. They continued their interaction, until Naruto walked over with his friend.

"Uh... yeah. Guys, this is Nami. Nami, this is Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata." Everyone waved at her and Nami waved back.

"Well, I think Sasuke and I are going to head out." Hinata stood up to go, but Sakura pushes her back down. Hinata looks at her funny. She leans in and whisper. "Watch her. Make sure she isn't a Yuko." Hinata nods.

"Well, alright. I will see you guys later then." Naruto said and waved them off. Sasuke places his hands on Sakura's booty and they walked off.

Hinata sat at the booth and watches Nami interactions with Naruto. She seemed fine, but there had to be something off.

"So, I hear that you are the successor of this construction company. That is awesome. Make that money." Nami leg kept hitting Hinata's. She was getting annoyed by it. _'Is she doing this on purpose?"_

"Yes. Uh.. How you know?" Nami smiled.

"I intern there." He nods. Hinata stood. _'She had enough and can see right through this gold digger.'_

"I am ready." Naruto looks up and nods.

"You don't mind us walking Hinata right?" Nami smiled and shrug.

"Let's roll." They arrived at their apartment and said goodnight. Naruto went home with Nami. She didn't have to guess how that would end. She sighs and goes to her room for much needed rest.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Three months later..._

Sasuke walks into the kitchen to find a half naked female. He pauses and walks back. Then walks back into the kitchen again. He doesnt recall bringing a female home last night. Not with that body structure. The female looks to be reaching for something. He looks to see the flour. He grabs it and hands it to her. He realized it was Nami. _"When did she start staying over?"_

"Thanks, Sas." He looks at her a moment.

"Sas? It's Sasuke. I prefer to be called that." She nods.

"I hope you like pancakes." He nods. She starts to mix everything. He watches her as she sway her hips. He swallows before moving around the counter. Naruto pats him on the back and whispers in his ear.

"You like that ass, huh." Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirks. Naruto walks up behind Nami and wraps his arms around her. He kisses her neck and cheek.

"Mmm..what you cooking, babe?" She giggles.

"Pancakes, hun. You want to taste the batter?" He squeezes her.

"Mm..I want to taste something else." Sasuke stood up and shook his head.

"Hey. Let her make breakfast. I am hungry. You can bang afterwards." Naruto rolls his eyes. He smacks Nami behind and leaves the kitchen.

"What got you so worked up?" Sasuke sighs.

"It has been two weeks since I had sex. Sakura and I got into it again. So, she holding out." Naruto laughed.

"Well, poor you. I can sleep now, without hearing the moaning and groaning." Sasuke pouted.

" I can't. I hear you now moaning and groaning. I masturbated twice last night to it. Sorry." Naruto walked past him.

"Well, I am glad you did it in your room and not in the living room like last time. I come home to see a buck naked you on the sofa with your dick out. Not a sight to walk into." Sasuke sighs.

"It's ready, guys." They all sat at the table.

"Sasuke, I overheard your ordeal. I have a friend who is going through a drought herself. If you and Sakura aren't serious, I could give you her number. She is good at sucking." Sasuke drops his bacon and Naruto choked on his juice.

"What? Uh.. no. I am good. Uh..what's her name?" Naruto looked at Sasuke incredulous.

"Sasuke, you can't be serious? The hell. No." He stood and took his food in the living room. Nami stood, but Sasuke grabbed her wrist. She wrote her friend's number down and walked away. Sasuke sat at the table and pocket the number. He may never use it, but it doesn't hurt to take it down. Right?

oooooooooooooooo

Sakura was in bed relaxing. It's kind of hard to with a horny Sasuke around. He is like the entergizer bunny. She picked a fight with him to rest. She hasn't bothered calling, texting or even seeing Sasuke. She was doing good. He pissed her off this last time. She is tired of the back and forth. She wants something more meaningful. The sex brought her to her knees. The man made her weak. She had to be stronger though. She wasn't going to allow him to control her or bring her down. At least that is what Hinata said. Speaking of Hinata, she has become so much stronger since David. She has also become very distant as far as it concerns with Naruto, lately. Well, except when they dance. She can't tell if it is jealousy, but every time she see him she would leave or find a way to exit. Though, Naruto isn't paying any attention because he is so into Nami. She rarely saw him alone without her. Wherever Nami was around Hinata would give weird looks at her or leave the room all together.

Sakura decided it was time to talk to Hinata about it. She goes in her room and see Hinata is studying as usual on her bed. Her headphones on and she was kicking her legs to the beat. Sakura sat on her bed.

"Hey chica! What's up." Hinata pulls her headphones off and sits up.

"Hinata, what's going on with you?" Hinata looks at her strangely.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura had her full attention.

"You and Naruto? You have been very rude towards Nami as of late. The last time we were out and you asked him to dance. I thought that was weird. Then that danced you did with him, I thought you were going bang him on the floor. He came back with a hard on. I mean really hard. Poor guy had to use a napkin to hide it."

"It's nothing and that is just a simple dance. Nothing more. Nami and me are...fine." She turns from her.

"You're lying. You are a horrible liar, too."

"Sakura it is nothing. Just Nami ...Nami isn't right." Sakura eyes widen.

"Hinata are you jealous of Nami and Naruto's relationship? I know you used to like him all those years ago and.." Hinata cuts her off.

"No. I am not jealous. I don't think she is right for him is all. My past feelings has nothing to do with this." Sakura rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, Hinata. Just be happy for him. She may be the one." Hinata rolls her eyes.

"Sure. Whatever. I am studying." She places her headphones back on. Sakura stood up and left the room. ' _That was weird.'_ Sakura walks back into her room. ' _What's_ _got_ _her all worked up? Maybe she needs to get laid or something."_ Sakura sighs. She looks at her phone. Yet, another message from Sasuke. He better be ready to commit. She reads the message, _' We need to talk.'_ Well here goes. She got dressed and headed to their place.

oooooooooooooooo

Sakura stands in front of Sasuke and Naruto's apartment. She knocks and sees that Nami answers.

"Hey Sakura, come in. Sasuke is expecting you." She pulls her in. She looks around and sees Naruto and Sasuke playing a game on the couch. She walks in the room and Sasuke pauses the game. Naruto whines.

"Just die and let me finish the game." Sasuke ignores his comment and walks to Sakura.

"Sakura. How are you?" She looks at him and he looks clean cut and fresh. ' _He looks so good.'_

"Umm..good. You?" He smirks. He knows he is getting to her.

"I am well." She nods. "How is Hinata?" Sakura turns to see Naruto and Nami making out on the couch.

"She is okay. To be honest with you. I am concern. I think she may be jealous of Nami." He turns to Naruto and Nami. She was in his lap giggling as he kisses her neck.

"Hmm... He is really happy. You don't think she still got feelings for him?" Sakura shrug.

"She could, but I can't say. She says she doesn't." He nods.

"Well, he is happy and she have to get over it." The two walked to the kitchen.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" He grabs two bottles of water from the fridge. He hands it to her and she thanked him. "Well, I have been thinking a lot. I think I want to try again. I mean the first time around was pretty messy. I think, I can do it this time." She sips her water.

"Okay. You think so? Hmm.. I don't know." He reaches his hand out and takes hers.

"Yes. I know it. I really do care for you, a lot. I want to make it work. So, what you say, Sakura?" She smiles and nods. He leans in and kisses her. He wraps his arms around her.

"We got to tell Hinata. This may boost her spirits." He shrugged.

"Maybe. It is late though. Isn't she studying?" She shook her head.

"She is doing one of three things, showering, cooking or watching sex in the city. I know my girl. If we time it right, she should be out the shower dressed and cooking." Naruto overheard the conversation.

"Hinata cooking? Ooo.. we got to go." Nami stares at him and then pouted.

"Is my cooking not good, enough?" He rubs her cheeks.

"No, baby. Your cooking is fine. I just want you to taste Hinata's cooking." She smiles and nods. They all got up and went to Sakura's apartment for dinner.

oooooooooooooooo

Done with this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

_Current Time_...

They were on the stage with Barbara as Sakura finished the first half of the story. Barbara said to take fifteen. Everyone watches as Sasuke stood and walked off the stage. Sakura went after him. Gigi stood and Naruto places his arm out. He shook his head. Gigi sat back down.

Sasuke walks outside. He kicks the nearest trashcan. He was beyond pissed, that was obvious. He continues to pace back and forth. Sakura stood at the door as he threw his tantrum.

"Are you done?" She stood there with her arms folded. He turns and glares at her.

"You are making me sound like some sex freak jerk in there, Sakura. What the hell?" She continues to watch him kick the trashcans.

"Well, you were. You were a jerk. You treated me like crap, Sasuke. You treat every woman you had poorly. You lied constantly and cheated. You were very disrespectful, too." He glares at her.

"I was a teenager. My hormones were raging. God. Most guys were that way." She shook her head.

"Really? You were like that beyond teenage years.The only other guy like you was Kiba and even he knew to keep his dick in his pants." He turns and scoffed.

"Don't compare me to that animal." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"That person you call an animal treated Ino like a queen. Not once did he lie or disrespected her. I am lucky to have my daughter from all the times I had an STD scare from you." He continues to pace.

"Look, that happened twice. I had unprotective sex with two other girls. I...I made a mistake. I was angry and wanted relief. The rest were protected. Shit, Sakura in front of Gigi? You know how hard I worked to get her back."

"She already knew. She is an detective. She probably looked you up before dating you. That's her job. You did a lot of grimy, shit. Now, you all high and mighty. You aren't the good guy and you don't get to play it." She glared at him. "You thought, Gigi would lay down and give you what you want, like the rest of us? I am shocked she even married you."

"You no better either. Hell, we all did some crazy shit back then." He continues walking in circles. "You're right. I am surprised too. I have never worked so hard to get a woman. Gigi dodged me like the plague. It took almost a year after she was released from the hospital to date me again. I was faithful and waited. Haha..eight months. I fell in love with her hard, Sakura." Sakura smiles.

"I know. I remember. I was shocked. She put your ass through the hoops. You kept at it, though. It was almost stalking and harrassment."

"Haha... it was. She put a restraining order on me." She laughed.

"Damn. I didn't know that." He nods.

"So, get over it. My dirty laundry is out there too. I used to love you so much back then. I grew and wised up. Jin showed me what love is and how it should be. He is the best man to come into my life." Sasuke stops pacing and stares at her. He sighs.

"I agree. The guy is great. I am happy for you. He is clean all through. Be happy with him." She smiles. "Let's just finish this." She nods as they went back to the stage. Gigi looks at him.

"Is everything okay?" He smiles and grabs her hand.

"Yes, It will be. I love you so much." She smiles.

"I love you, too." He kisses her. He held her hand tightly. Sakura watched and smirks.

Barbara comes back on the stage. "Well, are you ready to do part two?" Everyone nods. Sakura starts again.

ooooooooooooooo

I know a short chapter. I am sorry for the delay. Life happens.


	12. Chapter 12

Second semester Senior year the gang buckled down on their studies more. Sakura and Sasuke agreed to be in relationship and it was still going strong. Naruto and Nami have hit a rough patch in theirs. Not only was things rocky, but things have gone over the friendship level for Hinata and Naruto. The two have begun to distance themselves away from each other, well at least one of them have. This was the same year Temari and Shikamaru broke up along with Ino and Kiba benefits. Everyone were in disarray and no one knew how to correct it.

Naruto was in the kitchen making breakfast before Sasuke walks in.

"What are you doing?" Naruto turns as he cracks the eggs into a bowl.

"Making breakfast. What does it looks like?" He drops the eggs in pan. Sasuke walks up beside him.

"Hmm.. better than Sakura's." The two laughed out.

"How are you and Sakura?" Naruto continues to stir the eggs.

"We are good. How are you and Nami?" Naruto moved the eggs from the heat.

"Not too great. She talks, but barely. She told me she cheated on me, when I told her I am not working at my grandfather's company. I wanted to branch out, but I was planning on coming back." He sighs. "I can't let her go, yet. I love her." He sets the table.

"What about you and Hinata?" Naruto stops and sigh. He shook his head. "You two have to talk about it. It was bound to happen, eventually. I mean you didn't even notice her anymore and she was jealous." Naruto places the eggs in the plates.

"That's not true. I did. I just..It went too far. We went too far." Sasuke tsk.

"You make it seem as though you two had sex." Naruto shook his head.

"Maybe not, but it shouldn't went as far as it did. I...I was pretty tipsy. I was hurt and I hurted Hinata in the process." Sasuke nods. "Hinata is looking at law schools in the states. I am planning on spending as much time as I can with her." He sits down and begins to eats. "If she allows it."

"Whatever, she will. Oh yeah, I am going to the police academy in the states." Naruto smirks. _Go figure he would_ become _a cop_.'

"Following Itachi footsteps, cool. I may just continue working with grandfather and get my MBA." Sasuke blinks in shock. "What? I have goals, too." Naruto bellowed out.

"Sakura is going to Med school." Naruto nods. "Are you going to tell me about that night, with Hinata?" Naruto places his chopsticks down.

"Alright. Fine."

 _Flashback_

 _Nami and I were arguing in our_ _apartment.This became a common thing for them. I hated it, but things were just not working._

 _"Why are you quitting? That's money." I rolled my eyes._

 _"I am just taking this semester to finish strong in undergrad. I am coming back." She shook her head._

 _"Where's your ambition? It's good money. You can work your way to the top. You don't even need school." I shook my head._

 _"I am not quitting school. What kind of statement is that to say? Babe, you know my dream is to own my own business. I need the education to do it." She laughed._

 _"Hun, you are rich. You can have anything. We can have anything. Why you think I went o.." She stops in mid sentence._

 _"What? Is that why you went out with me? You saw dollar signs and that was it? Hinata warned me, but I.." He begin to tremble. "Nami, I love you. I thought..."_

 _"Naruto, I care deeply for you. It wasn't just the money. I mean.. it was in the beginning. I just think you can get to the top right now. I believe in you, babe." Her phone rings. I watch her reaction._ _She glances down and looks at me._

 _"Are you not going to answer it?" I asked. She shook her head. I walked over and answer it. I said nothing, but listen._

 _"Hey Nami, Babe, where are you? You with the owner's grandson, still?" I hung up._

 _"Who was that and how does he know about me?" She started to cry._

 _"Naruto, sweetie, it's just a friend." I threw her phone against the wall._

 _"A friend, huh. A friend I never met. I thought I met all your fucking friends. I don't remember one with a dick." She glares at me._

 _"I know you not accusing me of cheating. He is a friend. Nothing more. I should be asking you if you cheating. I've seen how Hinata is around you. You two always find some way to be around each other. What is she trying to warn you of..huh? Fucking bitch wants what she can't have." She stood closer to him._

 _"DID YOU SLEEP WITH HER?" She screams._

 _"The fuck. NO. She is a friend. Nothing more." Nami picks up a lamp from a table and throws it at me. I dodged it._

 _"YOU ARE FUCKING LYING. A MALE AND FEMALE CAN NOT BE JUST FRIENDS. I SEE THE TENSION BETWEEN YOU TWO." I shook my head. I grabbed her hands._

 _"NEVER HAVE I SLEPT WITH HINATA. EVER." Nami was crying into my shirt. I rubbed her back and kisses her forehead. She pushes away._

 _"You ...you are lying. I..know..it. I would of never..did what I did, if I wasn't sure." She cried in her hands. I stared_ _in shock on what she was admitting to. Praying it wasn't true._

 _"What did...what did you do?" She shook her head. "What did you do?" I reached for her again, but she pulls away._

 _"I CHEATED, OKAY. I CHEATED, BECAUSE I WAS SURE YOU WERE. I EVEN THREATEN HINATA. THAT'S WHY SHE WAS ACTING SO WEIRD. I WAS SURE OF IT." I stared wide eyed._ ' _No_.'

 _"You what?" The question came slightly above a whisper._

 _"I AM SO SORRY, BABY." I shook my head._

 _"Get out." She looks up at me with tears in her eyes._

 _"What?" She asked in shocked._

 _"GET THE FUCK OUT. I can't look at you right now." My voice cracked. Nami gathered her things and left the apartment. I dialed Hinata's number and asked her over. I went to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of tequila. I poured a shot and threw it back. I did it again four more times, before drinking out the bottle. I didn't know how to decipher what just happened. I was angry, hurt and confused. I paced the floor a bit, before drinking out the bottle again. There was a knock on the door. I opened it. Hinata stares at me. She knew something was wrong, immediately. She reaches for my cheek, but I grabbed her wrist._

 _"What's wrong, Naruto?" I let her wrist go and walked back into the apartment. Hinata follows._

 _"Nami and I had a fight." I sat on the couch. She took a seat beside me and listen._

 _"She cheated. Sh...sh..cheated." My voice cracked. "Nata, I.. I love her and she cheated." Hinata touched my cheek. I looked up at her and spoke again. "Then she said she threaten you." Hinata looks down._

 _"Did she threaten you?" Hinata stays motionless. "NATA, ANSWER ME. Did she?" She nods. I poured her a shot._

 _"Fuck. You need this more than I do." She took it and threw it back. "Why didn't you tell me?" She looked up and I poured her another._

 _"I...I..didn't want to you hurt. If you were happy, that was fine with me. I can handle it." I stared at her._

 _"So, you would rather take her threats and stay away from me, all for my happiness?" She nods. "Nata, you are my dear friend. You should of told me." She begins to tear up. I rubs her tears away._

 _"I am sorry. I..I didn't mean to." She took the bottle and drank it. I saw her pain. 'Damn she can drink a lot. Hmm..Wonder where she get that habit from.' I smirk._

 _"She accused me of sleeping with you. That is why she cheated. She was sure we slept together." Hinata shook her head._

 _"I told her we weren't. She didn't believe me. She told me that she would turn you against me and make my life complicated. So, I stayed away as much as possible." She sighs as tears rolls down her cheeks. "You told her, though. You did say we didn't sleep together, right?" I nodded yes. She smiles at me. I continued to rub the tears from her eyes. My eyes went from her eyes to her lip. I couldn't focus anymore. Her lips were distracting me from my thoughts or it could of been the alcohol, I wasn't sure. I leaned in and brushed my lips against hers. Hinata's whole body frozed and I pulled away quickly._ _'Why would I do that? That was stupid.'_

 _"Uh... I am sorry. I..I wasn't thinking." I moved from her and she reaches her left hand up to my cheek. She thumbs my lips. I kissed her thumb. She looked me in the eyes again. There was a feeling of longing, sadness and more. She leaned up and kissed me lightly nipping my lip. She slips her tongue into my mouth and brings her other hand to hold my shirt. I reached my hands under her bottom and gave it a light squeeze. I lifted her just enough to have her straddle me. Our kiss became more amorous. I can feel my adrenaline flourishing. She moaned into the kiss and I_ groaned.

 _I_ _lifted her up and laid her onto the couch. Her left legs wrapped around my waist. I grabbed her left thigh and caressed upward and under her shirt. My other hand went inside her pants, to feel the flesh of her ass in the palm of my hands. I felt my cock pleading for release. I broke the kiss and leaned my forehead against hers. I waited a moment to clear my head. Her hair was a mess, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. I was very tempted to capture her lips again, but reframed from doing so. She reached up to bring me down again and I shook my head._

 _"We...we can't. Nata, we've been friends for so long. I care for you so much, but as my friend. This is wrong. I love Nami and I want to make it work with her. I don't want to lead you on nor ruin our friendship." She stares at me dumbfounded, before pushing me off her. She sat up and nods, but she was clearly hurt._

 _"Oh..umm..I..I understand. This never happened. I get it." I frowned. "I should leave. I will see you around, Naruto." She moved quickly from the couch to the door. I tries to hold her and ask her to stay, but she pulls away. "Have a good night." I didn't want her to leave, but let her._

 _"Night, Nata." The door closes with a click._

 _Flashback ends_

"Whoa. That shit was crazy. Nami, is a little crazy. Are you sure you want to deal with that?" Naruto nods. "You and your crazy chicks."

"Hey, you're one to talk." Sasuke shrugs.

"Touche. The sex have to be good for you to stay." Naruto bites his fist and nods.

"Oooo..Very good, Sasuke. Very good. Plus, I love her." Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"So, you and Hinata had a very heated make out session. You make it sound like the end of the world. I mean, the kiss was good. Right?"

"Sasuke, I was very close to sleeping with her, when I am in love with someone else." Naruto runs his fingers through his hair. "That would of ruin everything between us. I couldn't hurt Nata like that."

"Fine, but I think you made a mistake." Sasuke stood up. "Look, there is something going on between you and Hinata. You just need to learn to accept it. I think that night, she did." Sasuke walks to the door. "I am going to meet up with Sakura, later." He leaves the apartment.

Naruto sits there lost in his thoughts. ' _I know_ _I did the right thing_. _Right?_ '

ooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata wouldn't say she was avoiding Naruto, but she worked hard to make herself unavailable. He has been coming around a lot more after the heated makeout, which confused her. She isn't sure how she feels about him. She thought she got pass any old feelings, but after the make out session on his couch, it left her disoriented. The more he comes around the more confused she gets. She tried many times to get over that night, but can't. She really wanted them to continue. She wanted him in the worst way. She sighs to herself. Sakura turns and looks at her.

"What's going on Hinata?" They were currently cuddle up together on the couch watching sex in the city.

"Sakura, I am confused about my feelings towards Naruto." Sakura paused the show and gives Hinata all her attention. "I thought I was over these feelings, but after that night on the couch, it just left me torn." Sakura smirks.

"Sounds to me you still got a thing for him. Did you tell him?" Hinata just blinked. "Really? Hinata, you have to tell him. Besides, I been rooting for you two for years now."

"You betting on our relationship, aren't you?" Sakura shook her head.

"Nooo..well, not exactly. Okay yes. I want my pay out." She folded her arms and pouted. Hinata giggled.

"Well, don't bet too much. He made it clear he sees me as a friend. If that is what he wants, I will have to push these feelings to the side. Besides, he is in love with Nami." Hinata looks down and Sakura frowns.

"He doesn't know what he wants. He isn't experienced and he is an idiot." Hinata smirked.

"Only time will tell, I guess." Hinata unpaused the show. Sakura nods and lays down in Hinata's lap. Hinata stares at the television lost within her thoughts. _'Only time will tell.'_

oooooooooooooooo

Well, there you have it.


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura and Sasuke, agreed to spend as much time as they possibly could together. Graduation is right around the corner and they know that after this, it would be hard to be together. She had decided to go to Medical school and he is going to the academy in the states. He will be in the states for a year of training before coming home. He has been working on his English. He couldn't wait until graduation. He will miss his girlfriend and friends tremendously, but he is ready to see what it is like as a true adult.

Right now, Sasuke and Sakura are snuggle up on the new couch that Naruto brought.

"Sakura, babe, will you miss me?" She rolled her eyes. Sometimes Sasuke can be a self center prick. It's all about him.

"I guess." He arches an eyebrow. ' _She really doing this now?'_

"Sakura, please don't. We both know you will." She rolled her eyes, again. He was right. No point in hiding it.

"Yes, I will very much." She smiled.

"Good. Also, I think we should break up." Her smile turned into a flown quickly.

"Excuse me? What?" She was blindsided and confused. She was upset at the same time. _'Break up? Why?'_

"Let's be real, I will be out of the country for a year. A year of training. I will be busy. You will be in Med school. We won't have time for each other." Sakura was still confused.

"So, you are breaking up with me, because of our schedules. Really? That's your excuse? Be honest, you just want to sleep with any girl you meet there without a girlfriend. Just be honest and say it." She stood up from the couch. He reaches for her hand, only for her to jerk it away.

"Look, Sakura, That isn't what I meant. I am just saying, I will be busy and so would you." She shook her head.

"Bullshit. I know you well enough, Sasuke. You want to sleep around. Fine. Why wait to break up, let's do it now."

"Really? Are you seriously acting like this? Fine. I don't need this. Go. I don't need all this attitude or drama from you." He points towards the door.

"No. You asshole. You don't get that right." She walks over to the television set and pushes it off the stand hard.

"What the fuck, Sakura?" He stood. "Get the fuck out."

"Fuck you, Sasuke." She throws up her middle fingers and left. Upon leaving she broke down and cried by the door. They have been fighting on and off throughout their relationship. There were a lot of happy moments, but just as many bad. She wasn't ready to give up, yet. She can't believe he would break up with her like this. He did it so calm and casual, like he didn't even care. She turned and looked at the door again, before walking away towards her apartment. This whole thing is getting old and fast.

Sasuke paces around his apartment. _"Shit_. _That didn't go as expected._

He walks to the television set and cursed more. _"Naruto is going to_ _be pissed."_

oooooooooooooooo

Sakura walks into her room and slams the door. She was beyond furious. She could not believe Sasuke would treat their relationship as though it was a joke. He just broke up with her without a thought. It was almost as if he woke up and said I want out. She begins to cry again. Looking over at the dresser with a picture of them. She picks it up and throws it at the door.

"Ahhh.. fuck you. FUCK YOU." She falls to the floor in tears. There was a knock on the door. "Don't come in." Hinata walks in anyway and kneel by her.

"Hey, cry on me." Sakura looks at her before placing her head on Hinata's shirt. "It's okay." Hinata rubs her back. "You deserve better. You deserve more." Sakura continues to cry.

"Hinata, I loved him for so long. How could he? How could he?" Hinata wipes her tears.

"Shhh... don't worry about it. I am here. Go to bed. I will bring you something to eat and tea later." Sakura lays down in the bed as Hinata left the room. Sakura lays in bed and looks at her phone. She sees a text from _'HIM.'_ She rolls her eyes and turns to her side. He didn't deserve a response. They have been back and forth during their whole relationship. He lied, cheated and god knows what else he done. She was in her own world she didn't noticed her door opening.

"Sakura!" Ino runs in and sit on the floor by her bed. "Hinata called me. That asshole. He doesn't deserve you. That jerk. Look, let's be real Sasuke is a hoe. He is a hoe. You better get checked out, too. Word is the waitress had chlamydia. I don't know if the sex was unprotective, but get checked anyway. He could of banged old girl raw." Sakura sat up.

"Are you serious? I could have an STD? I am going to kill him." She stood up and started to grab her bag.

"Uh.. what are you doing?" Ino gave Sakura a confused look.

"Going to the clinic to get tested. There is a 24 hour one across the street." Ino nods.

"I am coming with you. I have a weird itch." They hear the door open to see Hinata standing there.

"I'm coming, also. David cheated on me a lot. I need to get checked out." Sakura smiles and nods. The three girls left and headed to the clinic.

oooooooooooooooo

"What the hell?" Naruto stood in the room looking at the television. "I just brought this. Ugh. You broke it, you buy it. What the hell happened?"

"Sakura, broke it. We broke up." Naruto rubs his hand down his face.

"You two have an very unhealthy relationship. Stop it. You both are all over the place and it places me, better yet my things, in the middle of it."

"Look, I am leaving the country for a year. So, I did what is best for us." Sasuke spoke up.

"Bullshit. You did that shit for you. Don't think I don't know about your little side piece in New York, Tiffany, right?" Sasuke eyes widen. "Yeah, her message came up when I was on the desktop. You lucky it was me and not Sakura." Sasuke huffed.

"Alright, I was talking to her. Nothing going on." Naruto was picking up the television.

"Whatever. You planning on banging her. I know you. Did you mess with Nami's friend, also?" Sasuke paused and glared. "Fucking Dog. You just run around with your shit out all the time." Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"Fuck you. You still dating a whore. I can fuck and leave. You fell in love with a whore. What I am doing may be wrong, but it is smart. You just stupid." Naruto places the television down. He walks up to Sasuke and punches him.

"Fuck you. You know, I love her." Sasuke rubbed his lip. "What you are doing isn't smart, it's health hazardous. Those chicks could have anything, fool. You just passing along that disease." Naruto stood in front of him.

"Fuck that love shit. She is cheating and you know it. You got Hinata. Shit. If it was me, I would of banged her years ago. I rarely have unprotective sex, maybe one or two slipped by." Naruto landed another blow.

"Don't talk about Nata like that. She is a great friend." Sasuke punched him in the stomach. Naruto double over.

"Naruto, Hinata has a smoking body. You saw it and hell felt it. Fuck the friendship. Ruin that shit." Naruto stood still.

"I...I can't. I am not attracted .." Sasuke shook his head and laughed.

"We are not going through this, again." He walks to the kitchen and pulled out two ice packs. "Damn. Did you have to hit me that hard?" Naruto holds his stomach and nods.

"Let's order Ramen, my treat." Sasuke nods. "Set the game up and I will call."

"Deal."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata and Sakura sat at the clinic waiting to be called back to the doctor. They agreed to go together and get tested at the same time. Ino has already went back. Hinata played eith her shirt nervously.

"Sakura, I am nervous. David slept with a lot of girls." Sakura stared. _'I'm one of them.'_

"What if it comes back positive?" Sakura shook her head.

"Think postive. We are both fine." Hinata looked down worried.

"He was my first. We used protection the first year of dating. The last half, we stopped. He always pulled out. He never climaxed in me." Sakura nods. _'Did he pulled out, when we had sex? I can't remember. Everything was blurry. There was his cum on me, though. I don't know."_

"Well, lets focus on school only Hinata. We will become successful and great women. That will show them." Hinata smile at the thought.

"You are right, Sakura. Forget them." The two friends smiled.

"Ms. Haruno and Hyuga, the doctor will see you now." The two young women both held hands and walked to the back, following the nurse.

oooooooooooooooooo

I am sorry for the short chapter.


	14. Prequel Chapter 14

_Graduation Day..._

It was Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura's big day. All their friends were there to support them. Ino, Tenten, and Temari were huddled around Sakura and Hinata.

"Are you two ready? You will be joining me and Tenten into the real world." Temari announced. "Well kind of. We got another three years in grad school, but we got a lot of responsibilities." Tenten nods.

"Let's be real, being an adult sucks. We got bills all over the place. Trying to find a job is pain. It's all a pain." Hinata and Sakura stared at Tenten.

"Well, that's depressing and so not what I wanted to hear." Ino announced. Sakura and Hinta nods their agreement.

The announcer came on for all graduates to line up.The ceremony was about to begin. The girls hugged each other and separated.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Well, Alright. You will be coming to the real world with me. That is all I got." Shikamaru announced.

"What the hell, man, that's it?" Naruto bellowed out. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Well, it will be a lot more work than being in school. So, yeah, That's all I got." Kiba and Shino blinked. Neji walks up and smiles.

"Congratulations, men." He looked around at the broken faces. "Umm..did I missed something?"

"Shika said the real world sucks." Naruto spoke up. Neji stared at the men faces.

"Umm..well, it does. Huh? What? I think Hinata is calling. Talk to later." He walks briskly into the building. Shikamaru followed.

"Well, damn. Reality check. On another note, I will be yelling in the audience for you two." Kiba spoke as Shino waves.

"Okay, that was some peep talk. Let's get this over with, Sasuke." He nods in agreement.

oooooooooooooooooo

It was offical, everyone in the gang have officially graduated from college. On to a new chapter of their lives. A new world and more drama. The group decided to have a party to celebrate and it was some party. By the end of it, the girls were naked running through the dorms after a lost bet. They all ended up at Naruto and Sasuke apartment, where they split ways. Shikamaru and Temari reconcile their difference, now heading home to really reconcile. Ino and Kiba, even hooked up. Luckily they didn't stay far. Hinata and Naruto, were talking on the balcony. While leaving Sasuke and Sakura were alone on the couch. There was an awkward silence before Sakura decided to speak.

"So, umm.. when do you start the academy?" She knew when he started, but couldn't think of anything else to ask.

"August. You?" He also knew, but felt it necessary to continue this idle conversation.

"The same." She looks out onto the balcony to see Hinata laughing at a very animated Naruto. She smirks. "It looks like they are speaking again. Sasuke looks out at Naruto and Hinata.

"Yes, it does. Good thing too." Sakura looks back at him.

"We only have two more months before you leave. Do you have plans?" Sasuke shooked his head. He reaches for a drink and a lighter. He lit his joint. Blowing the smoke out. He passes it to her. She did the same.

"You're such a bad influence, Sasuke." He smirks.

"You didn't say no. Also, no plans. You?" She shook her head. "Hmm.. what do you have on your mind." He places a hand on her thigh. She knew exactly what he was insinuating. She only stares at his hand before speaking.

"I missed you." She turns to him. "I missed you, so much." Sasuke looks at her before leaning in and kissing her. She crawled on top of him. She ran her hands through his hair, before breaking for air. He wraps his arms around her. "I want you so bad." He grunted.

"Show me, baby." He kisses her again.

She breaks the kiss and undo his pants. She was so thankful she wore a dress. She pulls his length out and pulled her panties to the side. She looks at him again and lower herself onto his length.

ooooooooooooooo

Naruto stood in front of Hinata arms flaring all over the place as he told his story. She giggles.

"Oh my god, Naruto, stop! I can't take it anymore." She was in tears from laughing so much. She really missed this and him.

"Hinata, that wasn't even all of it." He chuckled. The two were standing on the balcony near the rail. Hinata was leaning on the rail laughing hunched over.

"I don't think I can take anymore." She wipes a tear from her eye. "That was too much." She turns to look at him. He has grown substantial since freshman year. His hair was cut low and his face was more regal. The only thing that stayed the same was his ocean blue eyes, that stared back at her. She caught a small chill and rubbed her arms. He took notice.

"Let's head back in. Don't want you catching a cold." The two turned to open the door, but froze at the sight before them. Hinata turned bright red and Naruto cheeks dusk pink. The two can clearly see Sasuke and Sakura making out on the sofa. Though obviously, they can also see Sakura straddling him moving up and down. It looks like the two were dry humping each other, but they knew better. Hinata spoke first.

"Uh..umm...I am not cold anymore. I am a bit warm." Naruto looks down at Hinata. He scratches the back of his neck.

"Umm.. yeah. I uh... " He shifts from side to side. His phone goes off. He sees it's Nami. He immediately picks up. "Hey, babe, what's up?" He steps back from the door and walks in a small corner of the balcony.

Hinata steps away to look out at the stars. She prays it wouldn't get anymore awkward, but it did. Sakura starts moaning and yelling out. Hinata turned red as a tomato. She was stuck. She looked at Naruto who wasn't baring well, either. He turned red and moved closer in the small corner.

"Baby, I am out with the gang...huh...that noise is the television. Baby, I know what it sounds like. Just a nasty seen on the movie. I will see you soon, Bye." He hung up and sighed. He covered his lower half up to keep from showing his arousal. "I can't stay out here." He turns and opens the door and walks in. Hinata eyes widen, but followed. The two walked briskly passed Sasuke and Sakura and out the apartment completely.

Sakura heard the door slammed and looked at the balcony. "I guess, I was a little loud." Sasuke turns her over, so he could be on top.

"Nothings wrong with that. I enjoy the sounds you make." He kisses her neck up to her lips. He thrust in her again. "Mmm..you like that, baby?" She grips his arms. He lifts one leg over his shoulder and turns her to the side.

"Oh god, Sasuke. Yes." Before she knew it, he was balls deep doggy style. Her head was in the pillows, yelling throughout apartment. He continues to go in her pushing her head in the pillow more. "Cumming...cu...ooooo" He continues as she rides out her orgasm. He wasn't too far behind. He pulls out and cum on her back. She was tried to catch her breath as he laid beside her on the sofa.

"Damn. I needed that." She eyes him and nods. "Sakura, you have some good stuff. I need some water. Are you thirsty? " She nods her agreement. He goes to the kitchen for two waters.

"Sasuke, you were awesome." He walks back and hands her the bottle.

"I know. So, what are your plans for tomorrow?" She smiled. _'He wants to spend time with me.'_

"Nothing." He nods. He unzips the back of her dress and pulls it down her shoulders.

"Good. I want you naked, now." She smirks and obliges. Taking her dress completely off. She shed from her thongs and bra. "Mm...That's what I like." He lifts her and carries her into the bedroom for some more fun.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Oh...oh...oh god, Naruto. Right there. I'm cumming, I'm cumming..oooo." Naruto had both her legs over his shoulders as he thrust in her. She gripped the sheets on the bed. He goes in hard and deep. She pulls the slip covers down from the corner of the mattress. He turns both her legs to the side and slaps her bottom. He was very close to releasing.

"Yesss, cumm baby...mmmm..." He leans down to grab her breast and squeezing them. He was very close. He hits a spot in her that makes her screams. That was it for him. He came in her. He leans on her breathing hard for a moment, before pulling out. He looks down and pulls off the condom disposing it in the toilet. He gets back into the bed.

"That was so good. I mean, Wow." She lays on him. He nods.

"Thanks. It was, Nami. You were too, babe." He kisses her. She hums into the kiss.

"So, how was the party? Everyone was there, including _Hinata_?" He turns to her wondering what she getting at. Hinata is part of the group.

"Yes, everyone, including Hinata. She is part of the group." Nami sat up and looks at him.

"Naruto, I think you need a break from Hinata." He blinks. _'She can't be serious.'_

"What? I rarely see her. She will be leaving for school, soon. I want to see her before she goes." Nami drew circles on his chest.

"Hun, you and her have a weird relationship. I am lonely. You are not making me feel secure." He looks at her and sighs.

"Baby, I am sorry. I didn't know you felt that way. There is nothing there. I promise you. She is leaving for four years. I only have a few more days left with her. I want to see her before she goes." She smiles and nods. "Thank you. I love you." He kisses her, but was still worried. Hinata is one of his dear friends and it would be hard for him not to say goodbye to her. He also wants an happy girlfriend. He closes his eyes and let sleep take over, but only one person came to his mind. _'Hinata.'_

oooooooooooooooo

A week later, Hinata is packing. She haven't heard from Naruto since last week. He agreed to help with her packing, but never showed. She text and call, but received no response. She sighs. _'I_ _hope he is okay. Maybe I should go and check on him._ ' She gathers her things and head next door. She stood in front of the door and knocks. She waits patiently before the door opens abruptly. The person answering was not who she expected.

"Hinata, Naruto is resting. We had a _long_ night." Nami smirks. Hinata understood what she was getting at.

"Oh...umm.. okay. Well, I will try back later." Nami rolls her eyes and grabs her arm.

"Don't bother. He doesn't want to see you." Hinata looks confused. "I told him how uncomfortable I feel concerning your friendship. You two spend too much time together. I think you two should stop being friends. I am not jealous of you, just I feel as though you are after my man. I need to let you know, he is _mine_. So, find your own man." Hinata looked at her in utter shock. _'Is she for real?'_

"Look, Nami, I told you before, I don't like Naruto like that. We are just friends. Nothing more." Nami smirked.

"Bullshit. I see how you look at him. Listen here, bitch. Stay away from my _man_ or I will make things very uncomfortable for you." Hinata glares at her and she was just about to respond, but Nami slams the door in her face. Hinata was fuming. _'That little bitch.'_ She walks back to her apartment and slams the door. She was pissed. What was worse, Naruto wasn't responding to any of her attempts. She now know why he wasn't responding. She frowns.

 _A week later_...

Hinata is saying her goodbyes, but still no Naruto. She sighs. She goes to board her plane, taking one last look. Sadness is what she felt. Hinata left without seeing or hearing from Naruto. She was upset, but she let her resolve take over. When the oppotunity arise _s_ , she will take it. _'Payback is a bitch, Nami._ '

ooooooooooooooo

Well, there you go. This chapter had a lot going on. Next chapter starts Naruto's birthday celebration.


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura enrolled in medical school in August. She is now seating in her favorite class with her favorite teacher. She seats in the front of the class like a good student, at least until class ends. She hears a soft buzz from her phone. She knew it was Ino. She have been begging to hang out. She ignores the message and continues to take notes.

Five months have gone by since their graduation in May. Sasuke was in the states for the academy, Hinata was in law school overseas, and Naruto was getting his MBA. Her friends were doing great, but she missed them terribly. She starts to count down the days to Naruto's 22nd birthday on Saturday. She is excited, because she reached out to Sasuke and Hinata to come home. She heard back from Sasuke, but not Hinata. Apparently, she have been busy with research and working part time for a firm. So, no guarantee she would even show up.

Class finally ended and she checked her messages. It was Ino texting about Naruto's party this weekend. So far, they have a head count of roughly fifty people. Who knew he would know so many people. She calls Ino to discuss.

"Hey, did you get the club?" She hears shuffling.

"Yes, I got it. Also, for a good deal too. Guess who I got to come?" Sakura had no idea who or even what Ino is planning. "Okay, heffa you taking to long. I got Gaara to come out of the heat." Sakura squeals.

"Really? Oh my god. That is awesome. Naruto would be thrilled. You rock." Ino giggles.

"I know, I know. I am good at what I do. Actually, I am awesome at what I do. Now, I got to finish planning. I have only two days to get this done. Love ya. Bye." Sakura grins.

"Love you too, Ino. Bye." Sakura was smiling from ear to ear. She just couldn't wait to see Naruto's face. She thought of his goofy smile before she felt a tap on her shoulder. Speaking of her rambunctious friend.

"Hey, Sakura. What are you smiling so hard about?" He stood smiling down at her. "Is it about my surprise party?" She shook her head.

"Naruto, what are you talking about? There is no party." He arches an eyebrow before pulling out his phone and opening his email.

"Well, I got an email from you on it. Not much of a surprise, if you send it to the guest of honor." Sakura hit her forehead.

"Crap. It was supposed to be a surprise. Just act surprised, okay." He smirks.

"Oh...I will try." The two starts to walk towards an nearby coffee shop. "So, have you spoke to Sasuke?" She smiles as they walk in and waves for their usual at the barista. The two took a seat in their usual corner.

"Yes, he is doing great. He is always busy, but great." He nods. "You?"

"Yeah, he is doing some type of gun training. He is enjoying it. He stays busy, but we talk maybe once a week. I am actually planning on going there next month. You should come with." She pulled her phone to check her schedule and sighs.

"I can't, I got exams all throughout next month. Maybe next time." He nods. The barista brought over their coffees. He starts to turn his cup some. "How are you and Nami?" She knows things have gotten even worse since Sasuke and Hinata left. She thought once Hinata left, things would have improved, but she was wrong. She's surprise they are still together.

"Oh..umm..okay. Well, I am actually over the situation and her. My love for her is slowly fading. I mean, last year was an eye opener. Now, I want out. She continues to lie and cheat. I feel like a fool." She touches his hand.

"You are not an fool. Maybe an idiot, but no fool. Break up with her. She isn't worth your time." He smirks.

"You're right about breaking up with her. I am not an idiot. Anyways, Umm.. have you heard from Hinata?" She stares at him. He continues to look down at his glass. The last day she was here, he wasn't available. Then when she left for her flight, he didn't even show up. He felt really bad. He was only being a good boyfriend.

"She has been really busy. The last time I spoke to her was about two to three weeks ago. You?" He shook his head.

"I haven't reached out to her, yet." Sakura stared in shock.

"What? Naruto, she is our friend. Talk to her. Say something." He clenched the glass.

"I know. It's just makes Nami insecure. I can't do that. I won't." Sakura sighs.

"Okay. I get it, but you did explain that there is nothing there between you and Hinata. You two are just friends." He nods.

"I did. I did. Just Nami doesn't believe me. So, I am showing her." She stares at the sadness on his face. His usual twinkle has been gone for months.

"Okay. Well, maybe this party will get your mind off of things." He smirks.

"I really hope so." He looks outside of the window to the clouds.

oooooooooooooooo

Ino and Sakura, were putting together their finishing touches on the party. Today was the big day and they had eight hours left. Sakura was putting up the decorations, when her phone rings. She looked at the caller ID to see an unknown number. She wasn't sure who would be calling her from an unknown number, so she let it go to voicemail. The door opens and a familar voice came booming through the building.

"You can't answer your phone when I call, babe." She grins and drops the decorations. Running towards him for a big hug.

"Ekkkk.. Sasuke." He smirks and hugs her.

"I am assuming you missed me." She pushes him.

"Of course, I did." She attempts to kiss him but turns to the side. She looks at him for a moment, before watching his eyes on another person. ' _What the hell?'_ A young woman walks up and takes hold of Sasuke's arm. ' _Motherfucker_.'

"Sakura, this is Tiffany. Tiffany, this is my friend, Sakura." Tiffany smiles and stuck her hand out to shake. _'Friend?'_

"Nice to ...meet you." She glares at Sasuke. ' _This asshole_.' Sasuke arched an eye brow and smirk. "Do you two work together?" Tiffany shook her head no. Sakura was extremely annoyed by this. He had the nerve to bring another woman to their best friend's birthday party. "Well, okay." Tiffany excuses herself to the ladies room to powder her nose. Sakura turned back to him.

"What, Sakura?" He crosses his arms across his chest. Sakura pushed him towards the back of the building.

"You asshole. You just met this chickenhead.You bring her to our best friend's party. Are you kidding me?" He glares at her and rolls his eyes.

"Actually, Tiffany tutors me in English. So, when I offered to bring her here, she was thrilled. She isn't some slut on the street. Besides, you and I, aren't together. So, get over yourself." He leans in closer to her and whispers in her ear. "At least I know you still want me." He smirks and walks away. She wanted to cut him. He frustrates her. She waited on him in hopes of reconciling. That was out of the question now. He doesn't even care about her. She like a fool waited, even after being told to move on by friends. She cleans herself up and walks back in to finish the party set up.

Throughout the whole set up, Tiffany wasvery helpful. She was a huge help actually and Sakura got over any issues she had with her. She doesn't even know her to have any. It sucks, because Sasuke is going to ruin her. She's not going to warn her either. ' _Though, should I warn her? Nope.'_

ooooooooooooooooooo

It was finally time for the man of honor to show up. She sent Sasuke out to get him. She is sure he was thrilled to see him. She checks her time. ' _Almost time.'_ Everyone was hidden and waiting. The doors opened to the club. ' _Right on time, Sasuke._ ' Everyone pops out yelling surprise. Naruto nearly jumped out his skin.

"Whoa! That was a surprise." He goes to hug Sakura. "Thank you." She smiles. Naruto makes his rounds. The music was booming and there were people on the floor dancing. It was a pretty good turn out. That fifty people turned into over hundred, easily. Gaara and his family walks in and Sakura approaches them.

"Oh god, you are here. Thank you. He is over there." Gaara nods walking up to Naruto. She watches as the two interacted. She watches Naruto's expression throughout the night. He was thrilled, but no twinkle in his eyes. She sighs.

"It's almost like he lost something." Sakura nods. Naruto was down after Sasuke and Hinata left. He missed them terribly. She frowns. She was unable to reach Hinata. No response or anything. Sakura turns to Sasuke.

"Yes. He has. I don't know how to fix it." Sasuke sighs. He didn't think she could.

"Just relax. I got you an drink." She looks up at him. "Everything will work out fine. I mean he is already having a blast on the dance floor. Go figure, he would be a great dancer." Sakura stares at the scene of Naruto dancing in the middle of Ino, Tenten and Temari. Once that song ended, he was surrounding by another group of girls. "He will survive. Plus, his eyes are twinkling a little." Sakura stared. ' _They were_.'

The two were approached by a smiling Naruto.

"Oh man, I am exhausted. Are you two going to dance?" Sakura shook her head. Sasuke turned the other way. "Well, Sakura let's dance." He pulls her on the floor to dance to Trey Songz, Bottoms up ft. Nicki Minaj. Sakura and Naruto went out into the crowd. Females were grinding on guys and other girls.

"Ayyee... bottoms up, bottoms up." Naruto sung as he danced to the beat. Sakura laughed. She was having a blast dancing. Naruto danced circles around her. "Come on Sakura, move."

"Naruto, you know I can't dance well." He continues to dance around her.

 _Back with Sasuke_..

"Heyyy Sas. I missed you so much." He rolls his eyes at Nami.

"It's Sasuke, remember." She nods. "You showed up? For a little while, I thought you would never come. Naruto would be happy to see you." She smiles.

"I would never miss my baby's birthday party." He hummed and looks back out at the dance floor. "He is having fun with Sakura. Do you not have a problem with them dancing together?" Sasuke looks at her with an arched eyebrow.

"No. They are just dancing. Hell, Naruto is dancing around her. Not much of dancing together. I mean it's Sakura, she see no interest in him. " She looks back at Sasuke with another smile.

"I am just pointing out what I see. She is lonely and beautiful. Naruto, is handsome and a male. Why wouldn't she? You not here." He continues to watch as Naruto and Sakura interlock their fingers together and dancing facing each other. He looks at Naruto and see the same twinkle. No change. He is enjoying himself, but there is something missing or someone. Nami was still talking and he missed everything she said.

"Nami, if you feel insecure based off your own personal actions towards my friend, so be it. Don't make it out as if he did or doing something wrong." He brushes her off and walks away. She was left pouting. Sasuke doesn't like Nami. He did when Naruto first met her, but after she announced to Naruto about cheating; he was done. He doesn't respect her nor did he want to hear anything she had to say.

He walks around the party, until he saw someone familiar. Someone he knew would change the life in his friend. She stood on the far wall in a corner. She was wearing a shirt that crossed up in the back and exposed her belly and a long maxi shirt with two splits. She was dressing almost like Ino here. That's ridiculous. Her long locks were out and curled. She looked hot. She swayed her hips to the beat and sung the song playing. He was wondering why is she hiding. He approaches her and their eyes locked. She starts to run, but he grabbed her. She looks at him and smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. _'She feels the same way as he does.'_

"Hinata."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

It's been a while, but here you go.


	16. Chapter 16

Hinata stood in the corner in the club watching for roughly one hour. She made sure she goes unnoticed by everyone and stayed out of the light. She sees Naruto and Sakura dancing on the floor and smiles. Across the the room she sees Nami walking in and looking at Naruto and Sakura dance. Hinata smirks to herself. She watches her walk up to someone. Hinata looks closer to Sasuke. She stepped out her corner briefly to see if she could read their conversation. Obviously, whatever she said he could careless. Hinata goes back to her respectable corner. Shecan feel dark eyes on her. She had to make her escape, but it was too late.

"Hinata." She puts on her best fake smile on. She knows it isn't reaching her eyes. The last few months have been hard, emotionally. Naruto hasn't reached out once, since she's been gone. It was obvious why. She just couldn't believe it, though. She thought it was a bad dream. After awhile, she learned to accept it. They were no longer friends. Though, she had to see him one last time before ending their friendship. So, when she got the notice of his birthday bash, she booked the flight immediately. She was in town for only a couple days, but told no one. Now, here she is in front of his best friend. Her intentions was to come, hope he spots her and they would talk. That didn't go as plan. She knows Sasuke will not let her go so easily. Once Sakura sees her, that is it. She is stuck.

"Sasuke, how are you?" He stares at her for a moment longer. She looks great and her body had parts that were very distracting.

"Well. I am well. I see you are ...well." He had to be careful with his word choice. They don't talk like that, but she is still Naruto's dear friend. Their dear friend, that he finds quite attractive at this moment. He shook his head. "Why are you hiding? This is our boy's birthday. He would love to see you." Her eyes widen. She shook her head taking a step back.

"Oh... I am fine. I was just..." She paused in mid sentence as she saw in slow motion who was walking up. His eyes burns into her. She was stuck in a pool of blue. She was drowning in a pool of blue. Sakura squeals and immediately grabs her into an warm embrace. She started to talk to her nonstop. Her eyes were trying to focus on her, but she felt _him_ still staring.

Naruto only stood there with no words. ' _Hinata came. She came out for me?'_ He should of never doubted her. He missed her the most out of all of his friends. He really needed to speak to her. Now, that he sees her, he is speechless.

"Naruto, Hinata is here. Come on and talk to her. Sasuke, I think I need some punch." She grabs his hand and the two walk away, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone. The two looks down, before speaking at the same time.

"I'm sorry." The two stared at each other before breaking out into laughter. Naruto shook his head and Hinata grins. She decided to go first in the conversation.

"Naruto, I ...I'm sorry. I was home a couple days and said nothing. I understand where we stand and respect it. This will be my last time seeing you." He stares in confusion and grabs her hand taking her outside. The two walked until they end under a tree. He turns to her and crossed his arms.

"Hinata, what are you saying? Last time seeing you? Look, I am sorry. I am sorry for not saying goodbye. I am sorry I haven't reached out to you. I tried many times, but had no words. Hinata you are my dear friend. If you want this to be the last time you see me, I won't allow it." She stared with confusion. _'I_ _thought this is what you wanted?_ '

"I thought..." He shook his head.

"You thought wrong. Very wrong. I am not letting you go. Not our friendship." She smiles as small tears left her eyes. He rubs them away. "Nata, don't ever hide from me again." He hugs her. She felt the warmth and love. She soaked it up like a sponge. He did the same. "Now, you ready to dance?" She giggles.

"Are you? I picked up some new moves. Can you keep up?" He grins widely.

"Of course, my name is Naruto. You must of forgot. I am the dance _King,_ believe it." She laughs and the two walked back towards the building.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura and Sasuke stood by the doors waiting on their friends.

"Sasuke, they are making up. I am so happy. Maybe they will make up later with sex." Sasuke stares at her.

"Sakura, you do know Naruto is in a relationship? Plus, she is here." He stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Fuck her. I never liked that bitch. She gets what she deserves. I don't like being cheated on, because I know the feeling. She started it though. So, one good night of hot, sweaty and passionate sex for them will change everything." Sasuke eyebrow raised.

"Umm...that hot, huh. You determined to win this damn bet. Stop that. In due time. Right now, he isn't ready." Sakura stares.

"You on their team too, ekkk. Good. Now, let's lock them in a closet together. Throw in a condom and come back in a few hours." Sasuke shook his head.

"No. God, what is wrong with you. You sound like Ino. Stop hanging with her so much." Sakura giggles and approaches Sasuke. One hand on his chest and she leans in to whisper.

"Why? You want me to talk dirty to you. I can." She stokes a finger up and down his chest. "I can be your nasty girl." She kisses his neck. He grunted.

"Umm.. Ok. There is a bathroom we could go to." Sakura shook her head.

"No. The hell. Eww. They have sex all the time in those stalls. They are nasty." He shrugs.

"Whatever. I am over it." He sees Tiffany looking at him and waving. "I got something better anyways." Sakura rolled her eyes. He smirks.

"Whatever. If so, why are you over here and not there." He turns to her.

"Because, at the end of the day she will come back to me. Nothing will change. She will continue to come back." Sakura stares at him and backs away from him. _'Is he talking about her or me?'_ He smiles at her.

"Ugh, you jerk." He shrugs.

"Why does it matter, anyways? We aren't together." Sakura stood quietly. _'He knows why. I still love him.'_ Sasuke stares at her. He knows. He always have known. The two went silent for a moment. It was really time to change the topic.

"Do you think we need to check on them?" Sasuke stares at her and shook his head. The person came around with the drinks. They each took one. The two downed it, while looking at each other. Sasuke stood up from his leaning position.

"I need to go to the bathroom." He walks passed her. She watches him and grabs two more drinks from the waiter. She downs them and follow Sasuke.

 _In the bathroom..._

Sasuke really had to go. That last look he gave Sakura was one of longing. Not sure why he did it, considering he can have sex whenever he wants. Maybe it was the thrill of getting caught. He wasn't sure. He shook his penis off and zips up. He washes his hands and stares at himself. He looks good. No doubt about that. He heard the door opened and paid no mind to it, until he felt hands on him. He pulled away instantly.

"Dude, I don't go that. .." He looks to see Sakura. "Sakura, what are you.." She placed a finger on his lip. She pulls him into a stall. He stood baffled by what is going on. "Sakura..what are you doing here?" She smirks and undo his pants and sliding it down with the boxers. Sasuke dick sprung to life. She pushed him to seat on the toliet.

"I want you, Sasuke." He watches as she moves on top of him. Her dress was covering them. She moved her panties to the side and rubbed her clit on the head of his dick. He grunted.

"I thought the bathroom was too nasty for you." She giggles and kisses him before lowering on him.

"I am a nasty girl." She begins to ride him. His hands grips her cheeks through the dress. The two banged out their frustrations in the men's restroom. They moan, groan and grunted until nothing else was heard, but pure passion.

ooooooooooooooo

Sakura walks out the restroom section first. She smiles, but that smile was short lived when she saw Tiffany.

"Oh Sakura, Have you seen Sasuke?" Sakura shook her head. _'Why even lie to her? You can just say you saw him and fucked him.'_ Tiffany looks at Sakura a moment and nods before walking away.

"I know what you did at Naruto's birthday party." A whisper came to her ear. Sakura eyes widen and turns to see Ino. Sakura sighs.

"What are you talking about?" Ino rolls her eyes.

"You can't play stupid with me. We both know. You banged Sasuke in the bathroom. I saw you go in there and when you left. Sakura where is your self respect? Sasuke came here with another woman. You keep going back. Why?" Sakura bowed her head. She really needed a drink.

"I love him, Ino. He loves me, too. I know he does. Bringing Tiffany was to get back at me. He wants me." Ino sighs and hugs Sakura.

"If that is the case, why is he kissing her right now. Also, he will be leaving with her later. You just gave him what he wanted. Don't you see, Sakura? He doesn't want you. He wants what he can get and take. While you running behind him and doing things for him, who is chasing you? What is he giving you? Think about it." Ino looked her friend directly in her eyes before walking away. Sakura grabs a drink and watches Sasuke's interactions with Tiffany. _'He just doing that to make me jealous. He wants and loves me. Right?'_

oooooooooooo

There you go.


End file.
